


Wonders of Life

by Fave101



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Paramedic - Freeform, Paramedic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fave101/pseuds/Fave101
Summary: Matthew has been a paramedic for almost five years.  He always had the same partner, but now she's moving.  He's introduced to his new partner and isn't so sure about the loud albino.
Relationships: Canada/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter One

Wonders of Life

AN: Yo! New fic! I will try to stay slightly accurate with stuff, but I'm not a paramedic so there will be mistakes.

Started writing on November 10th 2018  
Started editing on November 30th 2018

"I'm going to miss you so much Mattie!" Kris, his partner at work of five years, said hugging him tightly. It was slightly awkward with her small baby bump in between them. "You can still come with us!"

"Yeah, alright." Matthew smiled rolling his eyes. Her and her fiancée were moving across the country. Her fiancée had got an amazing job opportunity she couldn't pass up. "Hopefully my new partner is as good as you."

"No one will be as good as me." Kris smirked. The Canadian rolled his eyes. "I'm sure they'll be fine. You get along with anyone anyways."

"Almost anyone." Matthew sighed. 

"I really need to go." Kris said sadly spotting her fiancée pulling up. She hugged him tightly again before waving as she walked away. "You better keep in touch!"

"I will." The blond promised waving as she left. He turned and walked back into the ER. His boss, Jaclyn, wanted to see him before he left. He knew it was probably going to be about his new partner. Jaclyn was very picky with her paramedics. He trusted her to pick some one good. Her office door was open and he peeked his head in. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, please sit." Jaclyn said gesturing to one of the arm chairs. He sat with a sigh, it was nice to be off his feet after a twelve hour shift. "Finally found your new partner. A bit last minute, but he starts tomorrow."

"Okay." Matthew said with a nervous smile. She dismissed him and he walked out to his truck. 

The Canadian could feel a bit of anxiety bubbling up, but he squashed it down. He was excited too, he wondered what his new partner was going to be like. He sighed pulling into his driveway and going inside. He was immediately jumped on by his huge fluffy white Samoyed. He smiled and pet Kumajirou. 

"Hello pupper." Matthew smiled as the dog whined at him. He went over and fed him before going to change out of his uniform. He changed into a plain hoodie and jeans. He went back into the kitchen seeing Kumajirou was finished his dinner. "Wanna go for a walk?"

The dog barked and spun in a circle. The Canadian smiled and grabbed his leash clipping it on his collar. Kumajirou dragged him to the front door trying to open it with his paws. The dog looked back at him and whined. Matthew smiled and opened it for him. He gave him just enough time to lock the door before pulling him down the street. He was happy following his best friend along their nightly route. 

The blond changed their route going to one of the local Chinese restaurants to get some takeout. He didn't really feel like cooking. They started back home. Kumajirou was calmer now and trotted at his side. He walked pretty quickly knowing there was a hockey game on. 

They got home and Matthew let Kumajirou out in to the backyard. He left the door open so he could get back in. He set his food on the coffee table before going to the kitchen. The Canadian grabbed a glass of milk and his anxiety medication. He went back over to the couch and sat eating and watching tv. After he finished, he laid down on the couch. He fell asleep watching hockey and was woken up when Kumajirou jumped on him.

Matthew groaned as the dog licked his face. He pushed him back sitting up and looking at the clock. It was getting late. He stood up putting his left overs in the fridge before heading to bed. Kumajirou followed him jumping up and curling up next to him. The Canadian signed contently petting him as he fell asleep.

\-----❄️"The most difficult thing is the decision to act, the rest is merely tenacity."❄️-----

The next morning his alarm woke him. He groaned shutting it off and turning over. Kumajirou pounced on him wanting his breakfast. He sighed sitting up and running a hand through the dog’s fur. He rolled on to his feet and went to feed his best friend. After, he went and had a shower before changing into his uniform. He hummed tiredly walking back into the kitchen. He reheated his left overs from last night. It wasn't the best breakfast, but he didn't care.

Once he was done, he pet Kumajirou goodbye for the day and went to his truck. He started to drive to work and nerves started to bubble up. He was anxious to meet his new partner. He was pretty laid back for the most part, but some people rubbed him the wrong way. He sighed knowing there wasn't anything he could really do, but meet and get to know them. A twelve hour shift was a lot of time to get to know someone. The Canadian hummed to himself as he walked into the hospital. 

"Matthew! Perfect timing." His boss said as he walked into their break area. She had a man with her. Matthew assumed that he was his new partner. The first thing he noticed about him was his eyes, they were a deep red. He was also very pale with white hair. He noticed the man was a bit shorter than him too. The Canadian thought he was pretty good looking. "This is your new partner."

"Hallo, I'm Gilbert." The albino said cockily extending his hand. Matthew immediately noticed his accent. "It's nice to meet jou."

"Matthew." The blond smiled taking and shaking his hand. "Its nice to meet you too."

"I think you two will be a good match." Jaclyn said gaining both of their attention. "Gilbert is loud and out going while Matthew, you're more reserved and calculated. I think you'll bounce off each other well."

The pair both nodded, but Matthew was unsure. He wasn't sure what it was, but Gilbert seemed intimidating and cocky. He didn't particularly like cocky people. He'd definitely give it a shot though, he didn't really have another choice.

"I'll leave you to show him around." Their boss said and the Canadian nodded. She walked off and left them alone. He was nervous, but pushed it back and showed Gilbert around. The albino seemed a bit nervous too. Normal for a first day on the job.

Matthew showed him where the locker room, on call rooms, break room and the coffee maker were. They both took a cup before he showed him the patient intake and their ambulance. Most of the stuff was labeled, but he still showed him where stuff was. He noticed the albino was constantly watching him. He didn't really know why, but was watching how he acted.

"So, how long have jou been a paramedic?" Gilbert asked as he finished showing him where stuff was.

"Just over five years." Matthew shrugged. "What about you?"

"Just under three." The albino smiled. He sounded less cocky now. "I vorked in Germany for two, but moved to Canada one year ago."

"That's cool." The Canadian said with a small smile. Gilbert smiled brightly back with a laugh. Matthew's opinion on the albino shifted. He'd only talked with him for a few minutes, but his first impression was wrong. "You're German?"

"Nein. I'm Prussian." Gilbert said shaking his head. 

"Oh, alright." Matthew shrugged. He knew Prussia wasn't a country anymore, but he didn't want to offend the albino. "Anyways, let's head out."


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Ja!" Gilbert said excitedly. "Who's driving?"

"I can since you're new in town." Matthew offered and the Prussian nodded. "We can switch off later if you want." 

The pair walked towards their ambulance and pulled out waiting for a call. Gilbert loved to talk. He yammered on about everything constantly. Matthew didn't really mind, it filled the quiet. If only if he was a tad bit quieter. His voice was pretty loud.

"Is it okay if I call jou Matt or Mattie?" Gilbert asked looking over at him. 

"Yeah, either is fine." The Canadian shrugged. "Is Gil alright?"

"Ja!" The Prussian smiled brightly. 

They sat around for a few more hours with nothing going on. Matthew didn't mind, it meant people were okay. Day shift normally wasn't to busy. Gilbert seemed to be antsy to get to work. He knew the Prussian probably wanted to prove himself. The blond wanted to see his skills. Getting along didn't mean much if he couldn't actually do the job.

Dispatch finally had something for them. Gilbert responded as they started to move. It wasn't an emergency, cops just wanted a medical check on a prisoner that tried to run. Matthew let the albino take the lead as they got there. He spoke with the officers for a moment to get an idea of what happened. The prisoner wasn't violent and let them easily check him over. His vitals were fine, but he had a tiny cut on his chin. The albino cleaned it and put a band aid on it. 

"He's good to go." Gilbert said and the officers nodded. He helped him put supplies away and they were off again. He let the Prussian drive as he did the paperwork. 

They stopped for a snack part way through their shift. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. They only had two other standard calls. One was a teen who had broke his arm and the other was a woman who thought she was going into labor, but it was just phantom contractions. 

"I guess we're done for the day." Matthew yawned seeing the time. Gilbert nodded turning them back towards the hospital. They pulled into the bay and collected their paperwork. The other team was there and he introduced them to Gilbert. They talked for a few minutes before their shift started. Matthew and Gilbert turned in their paperwork for the day. 

"How was your first day?" The Canadian asked hoping he made a good impression on his partner.

"Great! Jou're awesome." The albino said with a big smile. "Jou're a lot more laid back then my last partner. It's a nice change."

"Thanks." Matthew shrugged with a small smile.

"Anyvays, time to valk home." Gilbert said turning and waving.

"Wait!" The Canadian called after him. It wasn't fun to walk home after a twelve hour shift. The Prussian paused and turned back to him. "Where do you live?"

"On the east end of Pinebrook." The albino said. Matthew walked and caught up with him. "It's not a far valk."

"I can drive you?" The blond offered. 

"Jou don't have to, Matt." Gilbert shrugged shaking his head.

"No, but that’s along my way home." Matthew said and the albino smiled. "I really don't mind."

"Okay." The Prussian hummed and the blond gestured for him to follow. He lead him to his truck in the parking lot.

"Sorry for the dog hair." Matthew apologized seeing the passenger seat was coated in Kumajirou's hair. He tried to wipe some of it off before the albino got in.

"That's okay Mattie." Gilbert said reassuringly climbing in. He laughed. "It's the same colour as my hair so I von't even notice." 

Matthew snorted and rolled his eyes starting the truck. The pair talked again as they drove. He still didn't mind the chatter and Gilbert was easy to talk to. He noticed he was pretty flirty too. It was something he noticed earlier with the patients. It seemed like that's how he was with everyone. The Canadian didn't think anything of it.

"Right there." Gilbert said pointing him into his apartment complex. Matthew pulled into a parking space. "Danke, thank jou!"

"No problem, Gil." The blond smiled. "Want me to pick you up in the morning?"

"That's okay, I like valking in the mornings. Get a bit of exercise." Gilbert smiled hopping out. "Maybe in the vinter though."

"Alright, just let me know." Matthew hummed and the Prussian nodded. "See you tomorrow."

"Ja, have an awesome night." The albino said with a bright smile. 

The Canadian smiled back as he shut the door. He made sure he got inside before pulling out of the parking lot. He sighed to himself as he drove. Most of his worries and nerves from the morning were gone. He was expecting the worst person in the world to end up being his partner, but Gilbert was far from that. He thought they would get along okay, but it was only their first shift.

\-----❄️"Life is what happens to you while you’re busy making other plans."❄️-----

The next morning, Matthew was up late. He quickly fed Kumajirou before rushing through a shower. He had just enough time to have cereal and an orange. He got his dog back inside before changing into his uniform and running out the door. He felt bad not having enough time to pet Kumajirou. He got to work a few minutes early. Gilbert was already there and waiting. He offered him a coffee.

"Thank you." The Canadian hummed taking a sip, he really needed it. The albino smiled.

"Can I get jour number?" Gilbert asked smoothly leaning against the wall. Matthew was surprised until he spoke again. "For vork, I mean." He quickly corrected. "Just encase one of us is sick or late or something."

"Hmmmm, probably a good idea." The Canadian said as Gilbert handed him his phone. He put his contact info in and he texted himself so he could put the albino's in. 

The pair went out to the garage to wait to switch off with the other team. Their hospital had a few different teams that switched off day and night. There were normally two or three teams during the day and at least three during the night. They restocked and fuelled the ambulance before heading out.

Their first call came in quickly. An old lady had fallen and hurt herself. Fire was already on their way to assist them. They had to break the lock to get inside. There weren't any family members in town and the lady wasn't able to move. She had been in good spirits despite being in pain. 

"You look like my grandson." She said to Matthew.

"What is your name?" The blond smiled gently starting the concussion assessment. He couldn't see any wounds on her head, but still wanted to make sure. She had been able to answer all his questions as they stabilized her head and neck. 

The pair of paramedics carefully transferred her to the stretcher. They knew her hip was most likely broken. Matthew rode in the back with her starting an IV to administer some pain medication. She was happy to talk with him the whole time about her grandson. The blond didn't mind listening to the stories. It kept her mind off the pain. They turned her over to the ER staff and were back out again.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The pair were almost halfway through their shift and stopped for a meal. Matthew had been pretty hungry since breakfast and was happy to eat. He didn't want to get too grumpy on Gilbert. He always got sassy when he was hungry.

"Do you have any family around here?" The Canadian asked as they sat and waited for another call.

"Nein." Gilbert shook his head. "All I have is my cop brother and pianist cousin over in Germany. Vhat about jou?"

"My family is a bit all over the place." Matthew sighed. "My Papa is a chef and Dad is a writer. They're in Europe, normally in France or England. My brother is a game designer in the US."

"Ja, that is all over the place." The Prussian smiled. The Canadian nodded with a small laugh. "Vhy did jou become a paramedic?"

"I like being outside. I hate being cooped up." The blond said. It was always hard for him to be in a big building. The hospital had taken him a while to adjust too when he first started. Even if it was only for small periods of time. "And I love helping people. What about you?"

"Vell, uh." Gilbert scratched the back of his neck. "My parents died in a car crash vhen I vas little. I alvays vished there vas something I could have done, so I became a paramedic."

"I'm sorry about your parents." Matthew apologized and the Prussian smiled gently.

"It's okay, it vas a long time ago." The albino said immediately switching over to a lighter topic. He still talked a lot and the Canadian didn't mind. He did tell him he didn't need to be so loud though. Gilbert had apologized and talked at a normal level. The pair got along really well. 

The Prussian was able to get him out of his shell a bit. His first impression of Matthew had been a quiet pushover, but he definitely wasn't. He was sassy and wasn't afraid to tell him what he thought. Gilbert liked the honesty. He was good at his job too. He was easily able to calm and negotiate with distressed patients. He thought his new partner was pretty awesome and cute too.

Gilbert loved watching him. His eyes were a beautiful shade of violet and his hair was the colour of honey. His hair curled and framed his gentle face perfectly. He always forgot the Canadian was taller than him. His voice was bigger and the Prussian thought he should be too, but Matthew was pretty tall compared to most people. The albino realized he had a crush on him early on. He pushed it back knowing it could affect the way he worked, but he would still flirt with him.

Matthew yawned tiredly as he saw what time it was. The Prussian noticed too and sighed turning back towards the hospital. They pulled into the garage and gathered their paperwork. Matthew filled up the gas tank for the next shift as Gilbert turned in their paperwork.

"Want a ride again?" The Canadian asked as they walked out toward the parking lot.

"Ja, if jou don't mind." The albino said with a bright smile.

"I don't mind." Matthew shrugged and Gilbert smiled. The pair climbed into his truck and started home.

\-----❄️" Whether you think you can or you think you can’t, you’re right."❄️-----

The rest of the week had gone well. They got along really well despite being almost complete opposites. Gilbert was still really flirty and Matthew didn't mind. He liked him, but didn't want to start anything. It wasn't professional to date a colleague, especially if they are your partner. He didn't think too much of it either, the Prussian flirted with just about anyone anyways. Their boss had been very happy with the way they worked together. She expected them to be just fine.

"Kuma!" Matthew called the dog in from the backyard. He had a few days off before they were on the night shift. Kumajirou ran right up to him and jumped up. He smiled and pet him. "Wanna go to the pet store?"

The dog barked and spun in a circle wagging his tail. He laughed and grabbed his phone, wallet and keys before going to the door. Kumajirou followed him grabbing his leash from the counter. He dropped it in front of his owner. Matthew smiled and thanked him before clipping it on. He opened the door and the dog rushed out. He held him back for a moment to lock the door. Kumajirou barked at him again and the blond laughed. 

The pair started to walk towards the pet store. The dog walked at his side instead of pulling him along. He knew if he was good Matthew might buy him a toy. The store was only a twenty minute walk from his house and was a good way to get some exercise. 

Once they got there the Canadian immediately went to look for a new brush. Kumajirou had chewed the last one to pieces. He had a habit of doing that. He decided to get two and hide one away until the other was wrecked. After the dog pulled him towards the treat isle. The blond sighed and let him.

"Hey, Mattie!" Gilbert said popping out of nowhere. Kumajirou sniffed and jumped up on him. He gasped and pet him. "Hello, puppy! Jou're so fluffy! Are jou a polar bear or a dog? I can't tell because jou're one big floof. Vhat's jour name?"

"Hi, Gil." Matthew said with a small laugh hearing him use a baby voice with Kumajirou. The dog wasn't normally this friendly with strangers. "This is Kuma."

"Awwwww, jou're such a cute boy. A very good doggo." The Prussian cooed as Kumajirou licked his face. "Fluffy cloud boy."

"What are you doing here?" The Canadian asked raising an eyebrow. Gilbert scratched Kumajirou behind the ear.

"Just getting some food for Gilbird." The albino said as Kumajirou went back over to Matthew and sat on his feet.

"Gilbird?" The blond snorted.

"I'm not good vith names okay!" Gilbert said as he laughed. "No one should ever let me name a child."

"No kidding, eh?" Matthew said rolling his eyes. "Let me guess, he's a bird?"

"Man, vhat vas jour first hint?" The Prussian said voice dripping with sarcasm. The blond stomach rumbled loudly and Gilbert laughed. "Vhat to have lunch vith me?"

"Sure." The Canadian said. The albino smiled excitedly. "There aren't any dog friendly places on this side of town. My house isn't too far away, I could make pancakes?"

"Pancakes?" Gilbert asked confused.

"You've never had pancakes?!" Matthew demanded. The Prussian nodded slowly. "You need to have them. They are one of the best things in the world!"

"Okay!" The albino said excitedly. 

The pair went over and payed for their things. Matthew asked him about his bird and the two talked about their pets. He learned that the Prussian had a little yellow canary. The blond never took him as a bird person, but he didn't really know what a bird person was like. Gilbert was full of surprises.

"Might be a bit messy." The Canadian warned unlocking his door and stepping in. Kumajirou pushed his way passed the albino and he laughed. He unclipped the dog’s leash and let him go. They both took their shoes off and Matthew lead him to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"These are awesome!" Gilbert said taking his first bite. Matthew rolled his eyes and handed him a bottle of syrup. 

"Try them with this." He hummed taking a bite of his maple syrup soaked pancakes. The albino nodded and poured some onto his.

"I think I'm dying." The albino said and Matthew laughed. He was happy Gilbert liked his pancakes. He paused as he ate suddenly realizing he had a crush on his partner. His first thought was 'oh, shit' and he shook his head. He kept eating hoping the Prussian didn't notice. "I've got an awesome paramedic to revive me!"

"I'd just dump syrup on you." The Canadian smirked.

"So, that's vhat jou're into." Gilbert laughed and Matthew rolled his eyes.

The pair ate quietly. There didn't need to be talk when there was good food. Matthew was still processing his crush. He thought it was just because he was with the albino all the time. He didn't have a lot of time to do much other than eat and sleep in between shifts. He needed to get out more. He decided to go out later tonight.

"Danke for the food." Gilbert said with a bright smile as he finished. "It vas awesome!"

"No problem." The blond hummed gathering their plates and putting them into the dishwasher. Kumajirou trotted up to him and whined. Matthew smiled and grabbed him a treat.

"How old is Kuma?" The albino asked watching the pair. The dog kept scratching at his leg wanting attention.

"He's almost six." The Canadian said petting his dog. "He's a bit small for his age, he was the runt."

"He's still acts like a puppy." Gilbert smiled as Kumajirou wandered over to him. He crouched down and pet him. "He's so friendly."

"He's not normally like this with strangers." Matthew said scratching the back of his neck. "I've never seen him take to a person so quickly before."

"Everyone loves me!" The albino smiled brightly. The Canadian rolled his eyes. He stood back up and Kumajirou jumped on him. He smiled and pet him. "I'm sorry, pupper. I've got to go." Kumajirou whined and he pet him again. He apologized again as they started towards the door. "Thank jou again for the pancakes, Matt!"

"It's no problem, Gil." Matthew smiled as he stood in the door frame to keep Kumajirou from running out. "See you in a few days."

"Yeah, bye Mattie!" Gilbert called starting to walk down the street. The Canadian turned herding his dog back so he could get in. He closed the door behind him and sighed with a small smile.

\-----❄️" Certain things catch your eye, but pursue only those that capture the heart."❄️----- 

A few days later was their first night shift. Matthew knew they would be busy. They had time to stop for a meal and he had to take his medication in front of Gilbert. He was uncomfortable and hated taking it in front of people. He was worried they'd ask and he'd have to explain. The albino didn't seem to care and didn't ask. The Canadian was relieved.

The pair had just enough time to finish their meal before they were dispatched again. They didn't know much, a young girl had called and said she'd been burned. She wouldn't talk to the operator and hung up. Fire and police were on the way as well just encase. They got there just after the cops. The officers had already got into the house and tried to start first aid. The girl didn't trust them and was trying to hide in the corner of the kitchen. She only looked about six or seven. He wondered where her parents were.

"Hello, sveetie." Gilbert said gently crouching down in front of the little girl. She looked nervously at him. The officer stood up to let Matthew crouch down next to the Prussian. "My name is Gilbert. This is Matt. Vhat's jour name?" 

"Avery." She said hesitantly. The girl was hiding her hands from them.

"Can I see jour arms? We vant to help." The albino said. She looked between them nervously. "I'm sure the burn hurts. We can help jou."

"I was just trying to be helpful." Avery said showing them her hands. The pair winced seeing her arms. Gilbert put on a pair of gloves before carefully inspecting it. The blond knew she must be in pain. She wasn't showing it.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Matthew asked.

"I wanted to do the dishes and help momma." She said biting her lip. The Canadian stood up and looked at the sink. He picked up the bottle that was next to it.

"Oven cleaner." The blond shook his head. 

"Okay, we need to vash jour hands." Gilbert said and the girl nodded hesitantly. He stood and helped her up. The albino carefully picked her up and set her on the counter. He turned the water on and put her hands underneath it. "That feel better?"

"Yeah, a bit." The girl said quietly. Out of nowhere there was a bird. Matthew yelped and froze as it landed on his head. Gilbert snorted seeing his expression. "Birdie!" The girl laughed.

"Hey, that's a good nickname for Mattie." Gilbert smiled. "Birdie."

Matthew sighed and rolled his eyes. The bird was still perched on his head as he packed away their equipment. The girl needed to go with them. The burns were more serious than they originally thought. They flushed them out, but there could be some nerve damage.

"Where does your bird go?" The Canadian asked and the girl smiled.

"He just flies around. He doesn't have a cage or anything." Avery smiled. She waved her hand at the bird and it flew off his head. She laughed seeing the wind from its wings blow hair into his face. "Silly Birdie."

Matthew smiled as Gilbert carefully wrapped her hands. He paused to talk with the officer as the albino carried her towards the ambulance. The police had got in touch with her parents and they were going to meet them at the hospital. The Canadian was raring to talk with them. Gilbert rode in the back with her as the blond drove. As soon as they got there a couple rushed towards them.

"Are you the parents?" The blond asked as his partner took the girl inside. The couple looked past him, but he wouldn't let them pass. The pair nodded. "She's got some pretty serious chemical burns on her hands. She wanted to wash the dishes for you, but used oven cleaner instead of soap."

"How did she find oven cleaner?" The mother asked.

"I don't know." Matthew shook his head. He crossed his arms. "What were you doing leaving a six year old at home alone?"

"We just went out for a minute." The father said.

"You're lucky she didn't get it in her eyes or accidentally ingest some of it." The Canadian shook his head. "I'm sure there'll be a report from the police. You could end up in some trouble. You can't leave a child that young home alone."

"It won't happen again." The father promised and Matthew nodded. He let the parents by into the hospital as Gilbert walked out.

"Give them a good talking to, Birdie?" The Prussian asked.

"Sure." The Canadian sighed. "And Birdie?"

"Yeah! I like it. It vorks for jou!" Gilbert laughed. Matthew rolled his eyes as they walked towards the ambulance. "Ready to head out again?"

"Yep." The blond hummed and the albino smiled.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

The pair had a few minutes of quiet before there was another call. Matthew saw the address and groaned. The albino looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"Regular?" Gilbert asked. The Canadian shook his head.

"Not exactly." Matthew muttered. 

The Prussian didn't ask more questions and just drove. The pair arrived at the apartment complex and Matthew easily found the right apartment. He knocked and seconds later the door open.

"Oh, hello Mattie!" Carlos greeted loudly with a big smile. He was holding a tea towel to his forehead. "It's been a while."

"I'd ask how you'd been, but probably not the best question right now. What did you do this time Carlos?" Matthew asked as they went into the living room. The Cuban sat on the couch as the blond put on a pair of gloves. He moved the towel and saw a long cut. Gilbert was hanging back and watching them.

"Well, I got super high and tripped over something. Probably my own foot and hit the coffee table." The tan man explained. 

"You're definitely going to need stitches and you most likely have a concussion." Matthew said shaking his head.

"I don't want to go to the hospital." Carlos groaned. "I want some snacks!"

"You can have snacks there." The Canadian said laughing and shaking his head with a small smile. The Cuban looked at him suspiciously. "They'll probably stitch you up and send you home."

"Fine." Carlos agreed begrudgingly. He looked over Matthew's shoulder to Gilbert. "Who's this guy? What happened to your old partner?"

"She moved with her fiancée." The blond explained helping him up. "This is Gilbert."

"He looks like a stick in the mud." Carlos commented looking the Prussian up and down.

"Don't be rude." Matthew warned. "Can you walk?"

"Yes." The Cuban said standing up.

"Good, keep pressure on that." The Canadian said as they started to walk towards the ambulance. He locked his door for him. Gilbert walked on Carlos's other side just encase he fell and they'd be able to catch him. "I'll ride with him."

Gilbert nodded as they climbed into the back. It wasn't an overly huge emergency and they didn't need lights or sirens. Carlos was dizzier when they got there so Matthew made him stay on the stretcher. They turned him over to the doctors and updated them on his condition. Gilbert went to the break room and the blond was about to follow him.

"Mattie!" Carlos called again gaining his attention. "We should catch up later!"

"Yeah." The blond smiled pausing at his bay. "I'll text you when I get off."

"Hopefully I'll be out and sleeping by then." The Cuban smiled. "Maybe I'll need a visit from Dr. Williams."

"Yeah, alright." Matthew rolled his eyes. He turned back towards the break room. "I'll talk to you later."

"Vant a coffee, Birdie?" Gilbert asked as he walked up to him.

"Yes, please." The blond hummed. The Prussian poured him a mug and handed it to him. "Thank you."

The pair started to walk back out to their ambulance knowing there could be a call any moment.

"So, how do jou know Carlos?" Gilbert asked as they started to move.

"He was my roommate in uni." The Canadian said. He shrugged. "We dated for a bit too."

"Oh, so, jou're gay?" The albino asked.

"Not really." Matthew shook his head. He bit his lip. "I'm pan."

"Ah, cool." The Prussian said. He didn't ask any questions about it and the blond didn't offer anymore. He sounded indifferent on the subject. Matthew didn't want something simple like that to affect their working relationship. The rest of their shift went on as normal. He didn't notice Gilbert acting any differently towards him.

\-----❄️" Fall seven times and stand up eight."❄️----- 

A few months later...

Matthew hummed to himself as he sat reading. It was one of the rare Friday nights he had off. He had the next day off too. Kumajirou was laying next to him in the arm chair and was bugging him for attention. The blond would pet him and pick up his coffee taking a sip. He was very happy and content in the quiet.

Gilbert and Matthew were still working together and had become really good friends. He came over when they had Sunday's off, for pancakes. The Canadian never minded his company and loved to cook for him. His crush was still there, but he buried it deep down and almost forgot about it. He knew he didn't have a chance with him and it wouldn't be very professional.

Matthew groaned hearing his phone ringing. He wondered who was disturbing his peace. He debated whether or not to bother looking. It was probably just a telemarketer. The blond sighed and looked anyways. He blinked in surprise seeing it was Gilbert. He never called, only texted.

"Hello, Gilbert?" The Canadian asked answering the phone.

"Hallo, Vögelchen." Gilbert slurred. Matthew immediately knew he was drunk. "Kann ich mitfahren?"

"What?" The blond asked confused. Kumajirou looked up at him and whined. "I'm going to need English."

"Oh, sorry." The albino said slowly. "I'm drunk. Can I get a ride home?"

"What about a cab?" Matthew asked not really wanting to leave the house.

"I don't have any moooniee." Gilbert whined. The blond sighed.

"Where are you?" The Canadian asked. "What bar?"

"Uhhhh. The one that is green and pink." The albino slurred with a giggle. "I can't read the sign."

"Okay, I'll be there in twenty." Matthew sighed. He closed his book and stood up. Kumajirou hopped off the chair and pawed at him. "Lean against a pole or wall or something."

"Ja, ja." Gilbert grumbled. "Danke, Birdie."

"Don't thank me just yet." The blond said. He said goodbye and hung up. He went and threw a hoodie on before grabbing his wallet, phone and keys. Kumajirou followed him expecting a walk. "Not right now, boy. I'll be back soon."

The Canadian closed the door and locked it behind himself. He climbed into his truck and drove. Gilbert was lucky he knew what bar he was talking about. The blond spotted the albino leaning against a pole. He pulled up next to him and the Prussian attempted to open the door. Matthew laughed and leaned over opening it for him. 

"Can you get in?" He asked watching the Prussian struggle. He nodded confidently and finally managed to get in. He closed the door behind him and almost hit his face on the window. "Seatbelt."

"Oh, right." Gilbert laughed. He reached and grabbed it. It took him a moment to align and click it in. "Okay, I'm good. I think."

Matthew rolled his eyes and started to drive. The Prussian almost immediately passed out. He sighed shaking his head. He couldn't just drop him off at his apartment. He was way too drunk to leave alone. He turned towards his house. The Canadian hopped out of his truck and closed the door. He walked around to the passenger side and saw the Prussian was still passed out. He easily picked up the smaller man and carried him inside.

The blond used one hand to hold him and the other to unlock his front door. Kumajirou was there to greet them. He carefully brushed passed the dog and went to set Gilbert down on the couch. He suddenly woke up and wrapped his arms around Matthew's neck. He thought he was just worried about falling, but he wasn't. The Prussian pulled him close and pressed his lips to his. The blond pulled away in surprise. Gilbert looked up at him sadly.

"Gilbert, what?" The blond stuttered and tripped over his words.

"Birdie, ich mag dich sehr." He said. Matthew looked at him confused. "I like jou a lot."

"You're just drunk." The Canadian said shaking his head. He crossed his arms as the albino tried to reach for him.

"I know, but I'm telling the truth." Gilbert said confidently. He only slurred slightly. "I like jou. I vant to date jou!"


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

"I know, but I'm telling the truth." Gilbert said confidently. He only slurred slightly. The blond sighed. "I like jou. I vant to date you!"

"Gilbert. You're drunk." Matthew repeated shaking his head. "We're coworkers. It's not professional."

"I don't care." The Prussian said looking at him hopefully. "I vant jou." 

"Sorry, Gil." The blond sighed. Gilbert frowned and there were tears in his eyes. Matthew bit his lip and reached out pulling him into a hug. He didn't want him to be upset. "You're drunk, you probably won't remember this in the morning."

"I vill." Gilbert said with a small smile as he pulled back. He laid back on the couch. "I'll tell jou again in the morning." He said with conviction.

"Hmmm. Alright." The Canadian said standing up. He didn't believe a word the albino was saying. He looked back down at him and noticed he had passed out again.

Matthew sighed and went to the kitchen. He grabbed a big bowl just encase Gilbert would need it in the night and couldn't get to the bathroom. He also grabbed a glass of water and two Tylenols. He set everything on the coffee table in front of him.

The Canadian looked at the clock realizing how late it was. He needed to go pick up his prescription at some point tomorrow. He normally went first thing in the morning. He pulled off his hoodie going to his room. Kumajirou was hot on his heels ready to cuddle. He crawled into bed and his dog immediately jumped up and settled next to him. 

Matthew sighed closing his eyes trying to fall asleep. He kept thinking about Gilbert. He didn't believe what the Prussian had said, but he couldn't help thinking about him. He liked him, but he knew it wasn't good to date a coworker, let alone his partner. He thought he was just drunk and wanting a hook up or something. He sighed again shaking the thoughts from his mind. Kumajirou shifted next to him and put his head on his chest. He smiled and ran a hand through his fur as he fell asleep.

\-----❄️" One advantage of talking to yourself is that you know at least somebody's listening."❄️-----

The next morning, Matthew was up and dressed early. He quietly went out to the kitchen. Gilbert was still passed out on the couch. He wrote him a note telling him he'd be back just encase he woke up while he was gone. Kumajirou trotted up to him and whined. He picked up his leash and clipped it on him. He grabbed his stuff before going to the door. 

The Canadian and Kumajirou walked to the pharmacy. He tied his dog to a pole before going in and getting his medication. The pharmacist gave him a treat to give to Kumajirou. The dog was very happy and ate it quickly. The pair started back home, but went around the long way. He wanted to get some of the dog’s energy out. 

Matthew sighed as he unlocked his front door. He unclipped Kumajirou and let him go in the house. He walked into the kitchen finding Gilbert sitting up at the counter with his head down.

"Morning Gil." The Canadian greeted quietly knowing he probably still had a headache.

"Hallo, Birdie." The Prussian said looking up. "I vas going to cook jou breakfast, but I sat down and didn't vant to get up."

"That's alright." Matthew said. "Want pancakes?"

"Ja, please!" Gilbert said with a bright smile. 

The blond nodded and put his medication away before he started cooking. He was being as quiet as possible. The Prussian got up and set the table for them. Matthew brought over the huge stack of pancakes and sat them on the table. He divided them up equally and the pair started to eat.

"Thanks for picking me up last night." Gilbert said with a small smile.

"No problem. Just don't make it a habit." The Canadian shrugged. "Why'd you get so drunk?"

"No reason. Just out partying." The Prussian smiled. Matthew got up and put their finished plates in the dishwasher. Gilbert got up and followed him over. "And I remember last night too. I'm sorry for kissing jou. I shouldn't have forced myself on jou like that."

"It's okay. You were drunk." The blond shrugged. He leaned against the counter as the albino awkwardly stood in front of him. 

"But vhat I said vas true." Gilbert said nervously looking down at his feet. "I do really like jou, a lot. I really vant to date jou."

Matthew was surprised. He could tell Gilbert wasn't lying. "Gil." He sighed shaking his head. "We can't. It's not professional."

"Jou didn't deny liking me back." The Prussian pointed out looking up at him hopefully. The blond blushed and looked down.

"Of course I like you." Matthew admitted. "I spend a lot of my time with you at work and outside of it."

"So?" Gilbert asked hopefully bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"No, work is important." The Canadian shook his head. "We don't want to risk our jobs."

"Ja, but jou gotta live a little, Birdie!" The albino smiled. "Besides, it's not illegal, there's no clause in our contracts and there's no rule against it at the hospital."

"You did your research, eh?" Matthew muttered.

"I vanted to make sure before I confessed." Gilbert said.

The Canadian sighed. "It's not a good idea. It's a huge risk, especially if it doesn't work out. I don't want that to affect our working relationship." He bit his lip. "But I can't say no. I like you too. I guess we can try."

"Really?" The Prussian asked excitedly.

"Yes." Matthew said with a small smile. Gilbert bounced excitedly pulling him into a hug. He laughed and hugged him back.

"I promise I'll be the best boyfriend ever!" The albino said as he stepped back. The Canadian smiled. He knew he was still blushing. He could see Gilbert was too. "So, vanna go see a movie?" He asked smoothly. "Jou vanted to see Aladdin, right?"

"Yeah." Matthew said. He was surprised the Prussian remembered. "If you want to."

"Ja!" The albino said excitedly. The Canadian smiled. "I guess vell have to go early so we can get to bed at a responsible time. Day shift tomorrow."

"Probably a good idea." Matthew agreed.

The pair looked up the show times and picked one of the earlier ones. The albino decided he needed to go home and change. The Canadian showed him out. They stood on the porch. Gilbert leaned over and kissed his cheek. Matthew blushed as he laughed hopping off the porch.

"See jou in a few hours, Birdie!" The Prussian called as he walked down the street. 

The blond blushed and waved. Kumajirou nudged his leg trying to get by bringing him out of his thoughts. He sighed and turned back into the house with a small smile. 

Matthew couldn't believe what just happened and he actually agreed to it. He was going against his better judgment. He didn't want to have a messy break up and have it affect the way they worked. He knew it wasn't a good idea, but he couldn't say no to Gilbert. He'd been slowly worming his way into his life and it was weird for him to think about him not being there. The albino was his best friend and partner, in more ways then one now.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

A few hours later, Matthew heard a knock at his door. He jumped in surprise nerves bubbling up. Kumajirou ran over and barked at the door as his owner followed. The blond took a deep breath and grabbed his dog. He held him by the collar as he opened the door. He already knew who it was, but he still didn't want the dog rushing out on him. The Canadian smiled seeing Gilbert. He smiled brightly back and pulled a single red rose from behind his back.

"Oh, thank you." Matthew smiled taking it. He knew he was blushing, the Prussian was too. He gestured for him to follow him inside as he went to find a vase. He eventually found one in the back of a cupboard and filled it up with water. He put the rose in and smiled. He set the vase in the middle of the counter so Kumajirou probably wouldn't get at it.

"Jou look good, Birdie." Gilbert complimented looking him over.

"I'm wearing the same thing as always." Matthew said with a shrug.

"Ja, jou alvays look good." The albino smiled brightly. He blushed slightly.

"Thank you." The blond said smiling back. "You look awesome too."

"Danke!" Gilbert hummed blushing slightly. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Matthew said. He grabbed his things and the couple went to the door. He locked it before they started to walk to the theatre. It was a nice night and they had decided to walk. The Canadian wanted to hold his hand as they walked. He thought about it, but was to nervous to try it. 

Matthew kept watching Gilbert. He seemed a little nervous, he was too. He knew the albino was watching him as well. He wondered why he, out of all people, caught the Prussian's eyes. He smiled watching him talk as they walked. He still couldn't get over his eyes. He had noticed other people seemed afraid of him because they were a deep red, but the blond thought they were beautiful. His hair was so fluffy looking. It reminded him of Kumajirou's fur. He really wanted to run his hands through it. He noticed a bunch of small things he liked about Gilbert while they worked. The Canadian always pushed them to the back of his mind thinking he'd never have the chance to actually appreciate them.

The pair got to the theatre and bought their tickets. They decided to share a popcorn since they were both still full from pancakes. During the movie, Matthew managed to build up enough confidence to put his arm around Gilbert's shoulders. The albino smiled happily and leaned into his side. After the movie, the Prussian took his hand as they walked back to his house.

"That was fun." The Canadian said as they stood on his porch. 

"Ja!" Gilbert said excitedly with a big smile.

Matthew looked down at him. He wanted to kiss him. Every fibre of him was telling him to make a move, but his nerves bubbled up again. He sighed and went for it. The blond stepped forward and Gilbert smiled. He reached out and wrapped his arms around the Canadian's shoulders as he leaned in. Matthew's hands went to his waist as their lips met. It was slow and sweet. The Prussian let him take the lead and they only broke apart for breath.

"I didn't think jou'd make a move." Gilbert said playing with the hair on the nape of his neck.

"I didn't think I was going to either." Matthew admitted with a small smile. "Thank you for taking me out."

"Nein, thank jou for giving me a shot." The Prussian hummed looking up at him. "We should do this again."

"I'd like that." The blond smiled. "Is this exclusive or?"

"I mean, I'd love it to be." Gilbert said with a blush. He looked nervous. "If jou vant?"

"That would be awesome." Matthew smiled brightly. 

The albino bounced excitedly pulling him into a hug. He laughed as the Prussian picked him up and spun around. He set him down and kissed his cheek. He really didn't want to let go of Gilbert, but it was getting late. He seemed to notice it too.

"I guess I better get going home." The albino sighed biting his lip. Matthew let him go and they stepped back. "I'll see jou tomorrow, Birdie!"

"Bye Gil!" The Canadian called after him. Gilbert smiled and waved as he started home. He smiled to himself and turned to his door unlocking it. Kumajirou rushed at him wagging his tail. He wanted his supper and barked at him. 

Matthew went and immediately fed him. He had a quick snack and his medication before taking Kumajirou out to the backyard. He ran and grabbed a ball before coming back over to the blond. He smiled and took it from him. He threw it and Kumajirou brought it back. The pair played fetch for almost an hour before the dog tired out. They went inside and the Canadian got ready for bed. Kumajirou hopped up with him and curled up at his side. He tried to fall asleep, but he kept thinking about Gilbert.

\-----❄️" An apple a day keeps anyone away if you throw it hard enough."❄️-----

Matthew yawned walking into the hospital. He couldn't sleep last night. He was to busy thinking about Gilbert. He couldn't get his smile out of his mind. He wanted to see it more. He wanted to kiss him again. He sighed walking into the break room.

"Morning, Birdie." The Prussian greeted with a bright smile. The blond smiled back. "Vant a coffee?"

"Yes, please." Matthew hummed. The albino poured him a mug and handed it to him. "Thank you."

"No problem, Matt." Gilbert smiled taking a sip of his own. "How vas the rest of jour night?"

"Good. Kumajirou and I played fetch for a while." The Canadian said. He yawned.

"Couldn't sleep either?" The Prussian asked and Matthew nodded. "To busy thinking about how awesome I am?"

"Yup." The Canadian smiled rolling his eyes. Gilbert laughed.

"How are we doing this at vork?" The albino asked quietly. There wasn't anyone else there, but he still felt like he needed to be quiet. "Are we keeping this a secret?"

"Yeah, it's probably a good idea." Matthew sighed. "I mean, I'm sure we'll be fine if people found out, but I'd rather keep it between just us."

"Ja, I'll try to keep the pda to a limit." Gilbert smiled. "Might be a bit of a challenge."

"I bet." The Canadian rolled his eyes.

The pair finished their coffees as they heard one of the ambulances roll in. They went out and got ready to go. They spoke with the other pair of paramedics. They said their night was quiet. Matthew hoped their day would be too.

It seemed like nothing had really changed. They still acted the same around each other. The couple still worked together the same way. Both of them had caught each other staring more than once. The morning had been pretty quiet, but that was going to change. They were called to a drunk driving accident. Them and another ambulance were sent to it. They were preparing to take the worse victim. From what they heard on the radio it was most likely going to be fatal.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

AN: I know most of this probably isn't medically accurate. Google isn't to helpful, everything's is just like "go to a hospital." The struggles of writing 

The pair had to fight traffic to get there. Matthew bit his lip seeing the wreck. He couldn't believe anyone was alive at all, the cars were completely totalled. They got as close as they could before rushing to help the officers that were already on sight. They had already started cpr on the man they were taking. 

Gilbert took over cpr as the Canadian started to assess the damage. It was mostly internal with only a few serious cuts. He knew the man was going to need to get to a hospital and quick. The only good thing was his airway was clear so they didn't need to intubate. The pair stabilized his neck before transferring him to the stretcher. 

"We need to move." Matthew said. The Prussian nodded. "I'll take over. You drive."

Gilbert nodded pulling back letting him take over. One of the officers offered to go with them and help. The Canadian immediately accepted knowing he would need all the help he could get. Matthew kept up cpr as they started to move. He finally managed to get a heartbeat for a moment, but it was gone soon after. He started up cpr again knowing there was little chance it would help him. He had lost him more than once, but managed to revive the man. They finally got to the hospital just as the blond managed to get a strong rhythm. 

The doctors were already there and rushed to take over. Matthew updated one of the nurses on his condition as the man was carted inside. The officer followed after them. He sighed pulling his gloves off. He noticed he had blood on his uniform as Gilbert was at his side. The albino smiled and patted his back.

"Go clean up Birdie." The Prussian said. "I'll clean the ambulance."

"Okay." Matthew sighed walking into the hospital. He went to the on call rooms and put on one of the extra uniforms. He put his dirty one in his bag to wash later. The blond went back out to Gilbert to help him.

"Okay?" The albino asked as he climbed into the back of the ambulance.

"Yeah." Matthew sighed. "Hopefully he'll be too."

"Jou probably just saved a life." Gilbert said leaning over and kissing his cheek. The blond didn't mind since they were hidden in the ambulance.

"It's our job." The Canadian shrugged.

"Best job with the best partner." Gilbert said with a bright smile. Matthew couldn't help, but smile back.

\-----❄️" If a book about failures doesn’t sell, is it a success?"❄️-----

A few weeks later...

Matthew yawned sleepily stirring the pancake batter. Gilbert was sitting at the counter next to him watching and stealing chocolate chips. The pair had been dating for almost a month. It was one of their days off and the Prussian slept over. One of the perks of dating your partner from work was you had the same days off.

"Smells awesome, Birdie!" Gilbert hummed as he started to cook. The Canadian smiled as the albino leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Jou already smell like maple."

"I still can't believe Birdie stuck." Matthew laughed lightly and Gilbert smiled.

"I like birds and you remind me of a bird." The Prussian smiled. The blond rolled his eyes. "Jou're a cute little birdie."

"Little, eh?" The Canadian asked raising an eyebrow.

"Vell, taller than me, little birdie." Gilbert laughed hopping up to set the table. "So not that little."

Matthew hummed as he brought the pancakes over to the table. The Prussian was almost drooling watching him. They sat together and shared a meal. Kumajirou had been on Gilbert trying to get him to give him pancakes. He knew the Canadian probably wouldn't, but the albino might. The Prussian almost always gave in, but this time the pancakes had chocolate in them. He felt bad for not giving him anything. After the pair got up and Matthew started dishes.

The albino was close by and about to offer to help. He noticed the blond had left one of his pill bottles out. Gilbert had always been curious, but hadn't asked. Matthew had never brought it up. At first, he thought they were just vitamins, but had noticed they were in a prescription bottle. He knew they could have been for something simple, but he still worried not knowing. The Prussian bit his lip and read the bottle. Diazepam? He knew it was for insomnia, panic attacks or anxiety. He didn't want to pry, but he wanted to know.

"Hey, Birdie?" Gilbert questioned as he went over to help him with the dishes. The Canadian looked over and raised an eyebrow. "Vhat do jou take diazepam for?"

"Oh, uh." Matthew bit his lip. He sighed. "I have an anxiety disorder." He shrugged looking down. He shifted nervously. "I have high anxiety and I can't really function without it. I'm to nervous to do anything if I don't take it."

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking." Gilbert said biting his lip and the Canadian smiled shyly.

"No, it's okay." The blond said leaning down and kissing his forehead. "It's probably good that you know. Just encase I forget to get my prescription or something."

"I still feel bad. I didn't mean to make jou uncomfortable." The albino sighed.

"Really, it's okay." Matthew said reassuringly smiling. He continued the dishes and the Prussian started to help him as well. "It's something more people need to talk about anyways. Mental health is just as important as physical health. I'm still able to function like a normal person, I just need help from some meds."

Gilbert smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. "I don't think anything less of jou at all." He kissed his nose making the Canadian laugh lightly. "Jou're still mein Birdie."

"Thanks Gilly." Matthew smiled. 

The pair finished dishes and went to watch tv. Gilbert laid down on the couch and opened his arms for the blond. He smiled and settled down next to him. The Prussian hummed wrapping his arms around him. Matthew loved curling up and cuddling with him. He was always so warm. Kumajirou didn't really seem to mind him either.

They hadn't done anything sexual yet. The couple had their fair share of make out sessions, but always pulled away after. The blond had thought about pushing further, but his nerves always got in the way. Gilbert seemed to want to go further too, but he was very awkward about it. For as much as he talked and flirted suggestively, he was still awkward about going further. The Canadian thought it was cute seeing him flush and stutter.

"Vhat do jou vanna vatch?" The Prussian asked flicking through some channels.

Matthew shrugged knowing he was probably going to fall asleep anyway. Kumajirou suddenly popped up and looked at the pair. The dog whined looking for a place to settle with them. Both smiled and moved their feet to give him room. Kumajirou hopped up and curled up resting his head on the Canadian's calf.

"How 'bout a cooking show?" Gilbert said picking the cooking channel. 

Matthew smiled seeing his Papa cooking on screen. It had been a while since he'd seen or talked to him. He really needed to call him. He missed Francis, but he was really busy and he didn't want to bother him.

"Hmmm. Going to be hungry again in no time." The blond hummed and Gilbert nodded. The Prussian pressed a kiss into his hair and sighed happily.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

The pair had ended up watching the cooking channel for quite a while. There had been a marathon of his Papa's cooking show. Matthew had been napping for the most part, but Gilbert was watching. The blond woke up to Francis making pancakes. He smiled sleepily watching him. 

"That's the recipe jou use, Vögelchen." The Prussian hummed. Matthew smiled biting his lip with a small laugh. The Frenchman mention it was his son's recipe. "Vait, Mattie?"

"Yes?" The Canadian asked trying to hold in a laugh. He could almost hear the wheels turning in Gilbert's head.

"Is Francis Bonnefoy jour dad?" The albino asked slowly.

"Yeah." Matthew smiled.

"Vait, if Francis is jour dad, then Arthur Kirkland is too?" Gilbert asked. His Dad and Papa were both really well known. He wasn't surprised that the albino knew of them. The Canadian smiled and nodded. "I never knew they had kids."

"We were kept out of the public eye for the most part." Matthew shrugged. "I've got a brother too. Alfred, we were born on the same day, same year and we're close to identical, but we're not actually related by blood."

"How does that even happen?" Gilbert laughed and Matthew smiled. "Vhat are the chances?"

"It's pretty crazy." The blond shrugged. "I never knew my mom. Papa met Arthur when I was about three. Alfred and I were raised together." He sighed. "I don't see them that often. They don't live near and I'm the only one with a 'normal' job. I really should call them at some point."

"I haven't talked to my brother in a while. I should call him too." Gilbert hummed and Matthew nodded. He turned over in his arms and smiled sleepily. The albino hummed and ran his hands through his hair. "Jou're so cute."

"Hmmmm." The Canadian hummed nuzzling into his chest. He yawned and the albino smiled pressing a kiss into his hair. "I think I'm going to have another nap."

"I think I'm going to too." Gilbert murmured closing his eyes. Kumajirou let out a small huff curling up. He hid his nose under his tail. Matthew smiled looking down seeing him. He hummed finally settling and snuggling with the Prussian. He smiled sleepily as his arms wrapped tighter around him. The Canadian felt like he couldn't be happier in that moment.

\-----❄️"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."❄️-----

A few days later... 

Matthew sighed stretching his back. They were back on the nightshift again. It had been a fairly quiet night. They didn't really mind that much. The couple had stopped for a snack and bathroom break. They were standing outside the ambulance and Gilbert bent over to tie his shoelace that was loose. The blond couldn't help, but watch and smile. He let his mind wander for a moment and didn't realize the albino caught him staring.

"Like vhat jou see, Birdie?" The Prussian smirked as he straightened up. Matthew smiled and blushed. He rolled his eyes, but he was still blushing.

"Come on, let's go." The Canadian said clearing his throat going around to the driver’s side. Gilbert laughed and climbed in. As soon as they settled, they got a call. Matthew immediately started to drive with lights and sirens as the albino responded.

"Teen suicide attempt." Gilbert said biting his lip. The blond frowned biting his lip too. 

They both knew it was going to be a difficult call. As they got there, they could already hear yelling. There were officers trying to calm the parents who were arguing with each other. Another officer was helping the girl. The couple quickly rushed over and took over. She was weak and out of it from blood loss. The Canadian immediately noticed the Prussian's mood shift to protective. One of the officers stayed close to them as well. The parents were still arguing and screaming at each other despite the cops trying to stop them. 

Gilbert put on a pair of gloves and removed the blood soaked cloth to get a proper look at the cuts on her wrist. The girl just looked warily up at him. The albino gave her a gentle smile. There were dozens of small cuts on her wrists with two deeper ones. She had lost a lot of blood, but they weren't life threatening.

Matthew noticed the parents were trying to get over to them. The cops were holding them back. The Prussian glared at them as he finished cleaning and wrapping the cuts. The Canadian stood ready to protect the girl and his partner just encased they got past the officers.

"We need to take jou to the hospital." Gilbert said. The bleeding was under control, but the deep cuts could have done damage. The girl nodded and the pair of paramedics carefully helped her on to the stretcher.

"I don't want them to come." The girl said looking over towards her parents. The officer looked at the paramedics. "Please."

"How old are you?" Matthew asked quietly looking over his shoulder to the parents. They looked angrily back at him.

"Nineteen." She said looking up at them. Both of them nodded.

"She's of age. She's able to deny them." Matthew said. The officer nodded and went to help his coworkers keep the parents back. They were fighting against the cops trying to follow them. The pair quickly rushed her out wanting to get her to a safer space.

"I'll ride vith her." Gilbert said and the Canadian nodded. He knew something was up with him, his voice was off.

The pair lifted the stretcher inside and Matthew closed the doors before starting to drive. Luckily the hospital wasn't too far away and they got there quick. More officers were there to meet them. They still needed too speak with the girl, but they were also there to make sure her parents didn't show up. Gilbert spoke with her for another moment as the blond updated the doctor on her condition.

"Okay?" Matthew asked handing him a coffee as he walked into the break room.

"Ja." The albino sighed. He knew by the Prussian's tone something was wrong, he knew he was upset. "I'll tell jou later."

"Alright." The Canadian nodded. He pulled him into a hug wanting to make him happier. He wanted to kiss him, but he knew it wasn't a good idea while they were at work. He pulled back and the albino gave him a grateful smile.

"Let's get back to vork." Gilbert said and Matthew nodded. 

The pair walked back out to the ambulance and climbed in. The Prussian immediately picked up a conversation they were having earlier. He was acting like he was okay, but the Canadian knew better. They may have only been dating for a little over a month, but he knew Gilbert too well.

The rest of their shift was fairly quiet. The only had a few more easy calls. By the end of it both of them were run down and ready to go home.

"Hey, Birdie?" Gilbert asked as they started home. Matthew hummed raising an eyebrow. "Can I stay vith jou tonight?"

"Course." The blond smiled gently. 

They normally didn't stay with each other on work nights. It took longer for them to get up and ready in the morning, but he knew the Prussian was upset and needed it. Matthew drove straight home. Gilbert was quiet the whole time. He kept shifting nervously which made the Canadian nervous. 

The pair got to his house and Matthew unlocked the door. Kumajirou was there to greet them. The albino seemed to lighten up when the dog jumped and wanted pets from him. The blond fed him and let him outside before turning back to his boyfriend. Gilbert bit his lip and smiled.

"Want to talk?" Matthew asked.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

"Want to talk?" Matthew asked.

"Ja." Gilbert sighed. 

The pair went over and sat on the couch. The Prussian looked very nervous. He took a deep breath and rolled up his sleeves. The Canadian's eyes widened seeing the faded scars. The albino wouldn't look at him. The blond realized he'd never seen the Prussian with out a shirt, or even wear a short sleeved one. He never rolled up his sleeves and always changed out of sight. He always thought it was just because he was modest and never expected his confident loud boyfriend to be hiding something like this.

Matthew's eyebrows furrowed as he carefully reached out taking his arms. He gently kissed his scars. Gilbert looked up at him and gave him a small smile. The blond opened his arms and the Prussian crawled into his lap. The Canadian wrapped his arms around him protectively.

"I had a really rough time vhen I vas a teenager." The albino started slowly. He stuttered slightly meeting Matthew's eyes. "My adopted parents hated me no matter vhat I did. I vas alvays in trouble for nothing. I got good grades and behaved for the most part, but they still hated me." He shook his head. He really didn't want to go into a lot of detail. It brought back a lot of old buried memories. "School vas hard too. I got bullied a lot because of how I looked. I started to hate myself too, but alvays acted overly confident to hide it." Gilbert bit his lip. The Canadian held him tightly. "It got so bad. I didn't really have anyone to talk to. I didn't want to tell my brother and vell, my adoptive parents already hated me. I started cutting and a few months later I tried to take my own life."

They let the words hang in the air. The Prussian hid his face in the crook of Matthew's neck. He hoped he wasn't mad or disappointed. The blond pressed a kiss into his hair and rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry." The Canadian said quietly. "I wish I could have been there to help you."

"It's okay, jou're here now. I'm so happy I met jou." Gilbert said pulling back and smiling up at him. He looked down again. "Only jou and my brother know. We managed to hide it from them. I vas eighteen, so I told them not to contact them. I vas in the hospital for a few days. Vhen I got home I said I ran avay. My adoptive parents vere pissed and grounded me. I stopped cutting after that seeing how much my brother vorried and needed me. I vas his only family left."

"You're so awesome, Gilly." Matthew said and he smiled brightly back at him. Gilbert wasn't one to stay gloomy for long. "You're beautiful too. Inside and out." He said with a blush. "You're eyes are gorgeous, they remind me of garnet. You're hair is so soft and shiny. You're always so happy and talkative. You're smile and laugh is contagious. You make me so happy and I want you to be happy too. I'll do anything I can to make it happen."

"Danke, Vogel." The Prussian hummed pressing a kiss to his neck. There were tears in both of their eyes. Gilbert smiled again. "Ich liebe dich, I love jou."

The blond's eyes widened and he smiled. It was the first time either one of them had said it. "I love you too, Gil." He said kissing his cheek. Gilbert didn't seem to expect him to say it back and kissed him excitedly. Matthew smiled happily into it.

\-----❄️"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"❄️-----

A few weeks later...

AN: Gil might seem ooc here. I like the headcannon were Prussia brags a lot about his 'experience' and flirts a lot, but when it comes down to business, he's really awkward about it.

Matthew hummed contently as Gilbert kissed his cheek. The couple were sitting together watching a movie. It was one of their days off and the albino had stayed over the night before. 

Things had been awesome between them. The only fights they had was about where to eat. The couple still hadn't done anything sexual yet. They had briefly talked about STD's and both were clean. It was something they were both nervous to talk about, but it was an important conversation to have. Gilbert was getting more confident with his advances and the Canadian was enjoying watching him try. He still found it cute and endearing. He made a few of his own, but nerves always got in the way and he'd pull back.

The blond didn't expect to be suddenly pinned to the couch beneath the albino. He smiled and Gilbert leaned down kissing him. Matthew smiled into it tangling his hands in his hair. The Prussian pulled back and kissed along his jaw and down his neck before pulling back.

"Guess I'm the top." The albino said with a smirk. 

Matthew rolled his eyes and wrapped his legs around Gilbert's waist. He easily swapped their positions. The Prussian looked surprised up at him. He pressed a kiss to his nose. Gilbert laughed.

"Guess you're the bottom now." The Canadian hummed with a small smile.

"I've never been a bottom before." Gilbert admitted. The blond looked down at him with surprise.

"Really?" Matthew asked. The albino blushed and nodded. "I kinda always expected you to be a power bottom or something."

"I've never really gotten serious with a man before. Not enough to trust them to bottom anyvay." The albino shrugged looking away. "I've only done hookups vay back vhen." He bit his lip nervously. "It's a lot of control to give up, at least for me."

"I don't really mind top or bottom." The Canadian smiled reassuringly leaning down and kissing him. Gilbert's hands were on his hips as he lightly bit his lip asking for entrance. He immediately let him in to explore his mouth. The couple fought for dominance, but the blond let him win. They only broke apart for breath. "I love you."

"I love jou too." Gilbert gasped as Matthew's cold hands slipped under his shirt. Both were wanting more and were full of conviction to finally move forward. "I vant jou."

"I want you too, Gilly." The Canadian hummed kissing him again. He could feel that they were both eager.

"Can I bottom?" The albino asked looking up at him. "I trust jou more than anyone. I'd really like to try."

"I don't want to push you." Matthew said hesitantly. "If you're sure."

"Ja!" Gilbert smiled brightly bringing him down for another kiss. "Jou von't push me, but jou'll be pushing into me." He whispered hotly in his ear. The Canadian smiled and blushed. The albino laughed lightly wiggling his eyebrows with a bright smile.

"I guess we should move to bed, eh?" The blond asked cocking an eyebrow. 

The Prussian nodded eagerly. Matthew sat back and stood up. Gilbert was about to stand and follow him, but the Canadian easily picked him up. He yelped in surprise and clung to him. The blond pressed a kiss into his hair as he carried him to bed. The albino smiled and kissed his collarbone.

AN: lil bit of a shorter chapter. Next one will be part 4 of the 'aro/ace girl attempts to explain how the sex works between two men: the awkward first time edition.'


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

AN: This chap is pure smut. You don't have to read if you're uncomfortable. Just skip to next chap! It will be posted along with this one so if you don't like smut you've got something to read too. This'll probably be pretty long.

Matthew hummed setting Gilbert down on the bed. The Prussian smiled wrapping his arms around his shoulders pulling him down for a kiss. He broke apart with a small gasp as the blond pushed his shirt up. Matthew lightly tugged on it asking to take it off. The albino sat up letting him take it off. The Canadian smiled taking his hands and kissing his wrists.

"Jou're so cheesy, Birdie." Gilbert smiled.

Matthew smiled back as the albino moved his hands tracing his jaw. The blond had started the habit after the Prussian told him. He wanted him to know he loved everything about him. 

"Yeah, I know." The Canadian smiled as Gilbert reached up hands dipping under his hoodie. He hummed tracing and feeling along his stomach. Both of them were a bit nervous. They didn't really know what each other liked. There wasn't any way to know accept try.

Matthew sat back and pulled his hoodie off. The albino smiled and bit his lip watching him. His pants were already tight, but now they got tighter. The blond noticed the growing bulge and blushed. He carefully traced the hem of Gilbert's pants earning a gasp.

"Can I?" The Canadian asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ja." The albino smiled and nodded quickly. Matthew hummed and undid his jeans. Gilbert groaned as some of the pressure was released. The blond smirked and palmed him through his underwear. "Ah! Birdie!" He moaned.

The Canadian smiled hearing it. It was music to his ears, he wanted to hear more. He pulled down the Prussian's underwear and helped him shimmy them and his pants off. Gilbert smiled and shivered as Matthew's hands felt along his thighs. He didn't try to hide himself and looked eagerly up at him.

"Have you ever fingered yourself, Gil?" The blond asked raising an eyebrow. 

The Prussian blushed and shook his head. Matthew smiled and traced his fingers lightly along Gilbert's member. He wanted him a bit heated before he moved into his unfamiliar territory. The blond kissed his cheek before trailing more down his chest and stomach. He paused for a moment to play with his nipples before continuing downwards. He smiled and pressed light kisses to the tip and shaft of his member. The albino gasped and moaned as he took him into his mouth.

"Oh, Vogel!" Gilbert yelped as he hummed around his member. He tried to buck his hips, but the Canadian held them down. He groaned and tangled his hands into the blond's hair. He pulled lightly and Matthew moaned around his member. He learned quickly that the Prussian seemed to like when he focused on the tip with his tongue. The blond could taste a bit of pre-cum and pulled back. He didn't want him to come just yet. Gilbert let out a whine. "Jou're good." He panted. "My turn?"

"Let me prepare you first." Matthew said. The Prussian nodded nervously. He smiled reassuringly and kissed him. "If you get uncomfortable just tell me and we can switch."

"It's okay, I trust jou." Gilbert smiled brightly spreading his legs. The blond smiled back. He reached out and opened the nightstand looking for the lube. He found it quickly and sat back. "Been thinking about this, Birdie?"

"It's kinda hard not to when you're as hot as you are, Gil." Matthew hummed and Gilbert blushed. He moved down and sat cross legged between the Prussian's legs. He carefully lifted the albino's hips into his lap and put a pillow under his back. "Ready?"

"Ja!" Gilbert said excitedly. 

The Canadian could tell he was a bit nervous and tense. He squirted some lube on to his fingers and warmed it up thoroughly. He swirled one finger around the albino's entrance letting him get used to the feeling. He relaxed at the touch and Matthew slowly pushed one finger in. He only pushed in a few centimetres feeling the Prussian tense up.

"That feels veird." The albino said biting his lip. 

"It'll go away in a minute." The blond gave him a reassuring smile. He felt him relax and pushed in a little more. 

Gilbert's eyebrows furrowed, but he managed to keep relaxed. The Canadian gave him a while to adjust to the feeling. He slowly started to move the finger in and out. The Prussian closed his eyes with a small huff. Matthew smirked and curled his finger upward. Gilbert gasped and his eyes flew open looking down at him.

"That felt awesome." The albino said face flushed bright red. The Canadian smiled and lightly brushed against the little bundle of nerves again as he pushed the finger back in. Gilbert gasped and moaned loudly. Matthew bit his lip watching his partner's face contort in pleasure. His own pants were getting way too tight. The Canadian slowly worked him open with one finger before adding more lube and a second one. "That's just two?" The albino asked nervously.

"Yeah, you'll be feeling some stretching since you're so tight. It shouldn't hurt though." The blond said and Gilbert nodded. He very slowly moved and fingered him watching for any sign of pain. He wanted his first experience bottoming to be a good one. 

Matthew kept putting bits of pressure on his prostate as he scissored his fingers. The Prussian melted at his touch gasping and moaning as he was being prepared. It didn't take him long until he was able to take a third finger.

"Birdie, I vant jou." Gilbert gasped moving his hips back against his fingers. Matthew smiled and removed his fingers brushing them over that spot as they went. The albino gasped and arched his back. It took him a moment to recover from the wave of pleasure. The blond smiled as the Prussian sat up. "My turn." He hummed fingers easily undoing his belt.

Matthew groaned as the cold air hit his member. It felt good to be freed from the confines of his pants. It felt even better when Gilbert started to stroke him.

"That's going to fit into me?" The Prussian asked as he slowly stroked him. It took Matthew a moment to realize he had been asked a question.

"It's not that big. You'll be fine." The blond said biting his lip. Gilbert was still stroking him and it was a bit hard to think.

"'Not that big.'" The albino laughed lightly. He bent down pressing a kiss to the head making the Canadian shiver. "I didn't know jou vere hiding a python under there."

"It's not that big." Matthew rolled his eyes. Gilbert smiled giving him a testing lick before swallowing him whole. The blond gasped and groaned biting his lip. He tried to keep his sounds in, but he couldn't. The Prussian smiled around him and hummed hearing his sounds. "Ah, Gil!" 

The Canadian was resisting the urge to buck into his mouth. Gilbert was making it hard especially when he started to fondle his balls. The albino seemed very content with a dick in his mouth. He thought Matthew was getting close and pulled back. The blond groaned at the loss. The Prussian sat back and smiled.

"How do you want it?" Matthew asked raising an eyebrow.

"Can I ride jou?" Gilbert asked nervously. 

"Do you want me sitting or lying down?" The Canadian asked. 

"Sit up. I vant to kiss jou." The albino blushed. Matthew smiled. "Condom?"

"Yeah. It's a good idea." The blond said and Gilbert nodded. He reached around him back into the dresser and found one.

The Prussian took it from him and smiled. He took off the wrapper and put it on the head unrolling it down to the base. Matthew hummed at the touch again. Gilbert shifted facing and moving closer to him. The Canadian put more lube onto his member before helping the albino line up. He kept his hands on his hips to make sure he wouldn't fall and hurt himself.

Gilbert groaned as he slowly started to lower himself onto Matthew. He had to pause more than once to adjust. The Canadian kissed his neck and collar bone to distract him from any discomfort. The albino let out a sigh once he was fully seated.

"Gott, jou feel like a tree trunk." The Prussian groaned adjusting. Matthew bit his lip with a smile. He was so warm and tight. "I feel like a stuffed turkey." 

"Gil!" The Canadian laughed. The albino snorted laughing too. Neither one of them realized how nervous and tense they were, but it was all gone. "I love you."

"I love jou too, Birdie." Gilbert smiled kissing him heatedly. He bit his lip asking for entrance and Matthew immediately let him in. 

The couple fought for dominance, but the Prussian let him win. He hummed happily as the blond started to kiss along his neck and jaw. Gilbert bit his lip as he started to move his hips. He let out a moan as he moved. He wrapped his arms around Matthew's shoulders. The Canadian's hands stayed on his hips helping him move. He enjoyed the albino's hot breath in his ear. The albino kept a slow pace feeling heat building in his stomach.

"You're so tight." The blond grunted as Gilbert moved. The Prussian smiled kissing him sloppily. They broke apart with a gasp as Matthew involuntarily bucked his hips. He knew the albino was getting close and it was hard for him to move. "Lay back."

Gilbert nodded and laid back in the bed. The blond followed leaning over him never breaking apart. He started to move for them and the Prussian moaned loudly. He kept the same slow pace Gilbert had. He felt along the albino's sides making him shiver. Matthew angled himself looking to find that bundle of nerves. He knew he hit it as soon as Gilbert gasped crying out. He wrapped his legs around the Canadian's hips bringing him closer. His nails scratched lightly along his back edging him on.

"I'm close." The albino moaned.

"Me too." Matthew said kissing him. He thrusted a few more times hitting that spot before Gilbert came with a cry. He tightened around the blond sending him over the edge too. He kept moving riding out their orgasms. The Prussian pulled him down for a gentle kiss.

"Ich liebe ditch." Gilbert said as they broke apart. "I love jou."

"I love you too." Matthew hummed kissing his cheek. The albino still had his legs wrapped around his hips. He didn't really want him to pull out, but he moved his legs. The Canadian slowly pulled back and the Prussian let out a small whine. "Stay here." He said kissing his forehead as he stood up.

The blond took off the condom and tied it throwing it in the bin. He went to the bathroom to grab a wet warm cloth. He went back out to Gilbert. He wiped the cum off his chest. The albino laughed and squirmed. Matthew smiled seeing him. He was always so ticklish. He wiped off the excess lube around his entrance before throwing the towel into the laundry hamper. Gilbert opened his arms and the Canadian laid down in them. He hummed pulling him close and kissing him.

"Definitely vouldn't mind bottoming again sometime." The Prussian said through a yawn. Matthew hummed sleepily pressing kisses to his collarbone. Gilbert closed his eyes nuzzling into the blond’s hair.

AN: I know that the bottom has to clean out before hand, but meh. Had them use a condom here because they are human in this fic so health is kinda important.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Early the next morning, Matthew could hear his phone ringing. He really didn't want to move, but he knew it could be important. Gilbert groaned as the blond shifted and reached for it. He nearly blinded himself with the light from the phone. He saw the contact and answered.

"Salute?" The Canadian asked sleepily.

"Bonjour mon petite Matthieu!" Francis hummed. Matthew just grunted as a response and the Frenchman laughed. "I'm in town. I'd like to come see you! Do you have work today?"

"Non." The blond said through a yawn.

"Good! I'll see you around lunch then!" Francis said excitedly.

"D'accord." Matthew hummed. "Au revoir." He said before hanging up. He put his phone back before turning over and snuggling back into Gilbert. He was half awake too. "Papa is coming for a visit."

"Okay." The Prussian grumbled nuzzling into his hair. Matthew smiled closing his eyes and falling asleep again.

\-----❄️"Ugh."❄️-----

The pair woke up a few hours later. Gilbert smiled sleepily down at the blond. He looked happily up at him. Matthew stretched up and kissed him gently. The Prussian hummed rolling over top of him not breaking apart. He bit his lip asking for entrance. The blond immediately let him in to explore his mouth. They broke apart for breath.

"Guess we should have a shower or bath or something." Matthew said through another yawn. He felt a bit sticky from last nights sweat. The albino nodded and kissed his jaw. "Separately or together?"

"Together." Gilbert smiled brightly sitting back. The blond sat up after him and kissed him again. He felt along his chest with a hum. He forgot they were completely naked and blushed. "We should get up or ve'll be here all day."

The Prussian yawned moving and rolling onto his feet. Matthew took a moment to admire him before standing up too. Gilbert groaned rubbing his back with a frown. The blond leaned over and kissed his cheek putting a hand on his back.

"Sore?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Little bit." The albino grumbled. "Not that bad."

"Sorry." Matthew apologized. Gilbert gave him a bright smile. "Warm water will help."

The couple went into the bathroom and the blond ran a bath. The bath tub was a bit small for Matthew on his own because of his long legs, but the pair some how made it work. The blond sat behind Gilbert as he leaned back into him. He felt completely at ease. It was something he didn't feel too often. They sat and almost fell asleep together again. They soaked in the warm water for a while before standing up and showering. The Canadian massaged Gilbert's back pressing kisses to his neck and shoulders. The Prussian melted under his touch groaning as he worked out the knots. The albino returned the favour shampooing his hair. Matthew hummed happily at his touch. 

The pair finally got out of the shower and got dressed for the day. Gilbert borrowed some of his clothes since his were dirty. They changed the sheets before going to make breakfast. Kumajirou trotted up to his owner and whined. He wasn't too happy to be locked out of the bedroom last night. Matthew apologized and pet him. He fed the dog before he made breakfast for them. 

"Are you staying to meet Papa?" The Canadian asked as they did dishes. They had been dating for a couple months and it was pretty serious. He thought it was probably a good idea.

"Vhat?" Gilbert asked confused for a moment before remembering. "Ja, sure."

Matthew smiled and kissed his cheek. He could tell the albino was a bit nervous. The pair finished dishes and the blond realized Kumajirou was going to need more food. The pair got ready and took the dog for a walk down to the pet store. The blond let him pick out a toy too before they started back home. Matthew carried the bag of food while Gilbert held the leash. Kumajirou kept pulling the Prussian along as the Canadian laughed. The pair got home and the blond let the dog into the backyard. He left the door open so he could get back in.

Matthew sent Francis a text telling him he had someone he wanted him to meet. The Frenchman immediately sent him a bunch of emojis back. He just smiled setting his phone down. He looked over to Gilbert who was still looking nervous.

"You'll be okay, Gilly." The Canadian said reassuringly. He stepped close to him and wrapped his arms around his neck. The albino gave him a small smile putting his hands on his hips. "Francis is really nice."

"Vhat if he doesn't like me?" Gilbert asked biting his lip. 

"He'll like you." Matthew smiled. "Francis likes everyone. Arthur and Alfred are the ones you need to worry about. They've never liked anyone I've dated."

"That's reassuring." The albino grumbled. The blond smiled and kissed him. "Jou're distracting."

"I'm trying to be." Matthew laughed lightly as Gilbert sighed. He pressed another kiss to his temple. "Don't worry about them either. They'd come around."

The Canadian got a text from Francis telling him he was almost there. He did a last minute panic clean of the house. The albino followed and helped him. They heard a knock in the door and Matthew smiled. He took Gilbert's hand and pulled him along to the door. He gave him a bright smile before opening it.

"Bonjour Matthieu!" Francis yelled pulling him into a hug. The blond smiled and hugged him back. 

"Good to see you, Papa." Matthew smiled as they stepped back. The Frenchman looked over to Gilbert. He quickly looked him up and down with judging eyes. "Oh, this is Gilbert, my boyfriend."

"Hallo, it's nice to meet jou." The Prussian said offering him his hand to shake. Francis smiled and pulled him into a hug instead.

"It's nice too meet you too." The Frenchman smiled gently as they stepped back. 

Matthew gestured for him to come in. They walked into the kitchen. Kumajirou was scratching at the back door and he let him in. The dog immediately went to Francis and jumped on him. He smiled and cooed at him in French. The Canadian laughed as Kumajirou awooed at him. 

"What would you like for lunch?" The blond asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll cook." Francis smiled.

"You're the guest, Papa." Matthew sighed.

"Non, I'll cook." The Frenchman insisted. "I haven't had the chance to yet today."

"Okay, fine." The blond agreed. The pair sat at the island and watched him cook. Gilbert slipped an arm around Matthew's waist. He hummed leaning into his side.

"So, how did you two meet?" Francis asked picking through the fridge gathering ingredients.

"At work." Gilbert said with a smile.

"Oh, you were a patient?" Francis asked.

"No, he's my partner." Matthew hummed.

"Awwww." The Frenchman squealed. "You get to work together too! That's so romantic."

Francis smiled seeing the blush on both of their faces. He had only just met the albino, but he liked him. He could tell Matthew was happy, that was all that really mattered to him. His son had a few rough years and he was happy to see him better.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

"Alors, à quel point êtes-vous si vous êtes?" Francis asked as he cooked. Matthew smiled and blushed slightly.

"Jolie, je l'aime." The Canadian hummed. The older blond smiled brightly.

"Celui-ci est un gardian, Matthieu." The Frenchman said and the blond nodded. "J'approuve."

"Merci Papa." Matthew smiled. He hadn't realized they had slipped into French. It was always a habit to speak it with his Papa.

"Arthur et Alfred ne l'aimera pas." Francis said.

"Je sais." The Canadian sighed. He looked over to Gilbert who was just smiling. He had no idea what they were saying, but he found it kinda hot. He wanted Matthew to speak like that more often. The blond realized they weren't speaking English. "Oh sorry!"

"I didn't know jou spoke French." The Prussian said with a smile. 

"It was my first language." Matthew said with a smile

"That's awesome!" Gilbert said with a bright smile. The Canadian laughed lightly. Francis smiled watching them. He finished cooking and found plates. He set the food in front of the pair. "Thank jou, Mr. Bonnefoy."

"Call me Francis, chère." The Frenchman hummed with a bright smile. Gilbert nodded and Matthew smiled. "Now, bon appetite!"

The trio started to eat. The Prussian had no idea what it was, but it was good. Kumajirou kept pawing at him wanting some. Francis called the dog over and gave him some of his. Kumajirou came back over to him and whined. Gilbert sighed and gave him some of his vegetables. Matthew laughed lightly as the dog kept pawing at his boyfriend. He almost always gave in, but not this time. 

They sat and talked for a little while. Francis told them about where he had been traveling lately and the people he had met. Matthew always enjoyed the stories even though he didn't like traveling that much. Gilbert was pretty excited to ask questions and the Frenchman didn't mind explaining. The Canadian was happy the two were getting along. He expected them to, but it was still nice to see.

"I wish I was able to stay longer." Francis said sadly hugging him at the door. Matthew sighed hugging him back. "Remember to call more often. Je m'inquiète, tu me fais parfois, mon fils. Je vois que tu es en bonne main, mais toujours."

"I know, Papa. I promise." Matthew sighed as they stepped back.

"It was nice to meet you, Gilbert." The Frenchman said. "You better take care of my son."

"I vill." The Prussian promised as Matthew put an arm around his waist. "It vas nice to meet jou too, Francis."

The Frenchman smiled and waved and he walked back to his car. The pair watched him go before the Canadian turned to the albino and wrapped his arms around his neck. Gilbert smiled and put his hands on his hips.

"I told you Papa would like you." Matthew smiled kissing him.

"Ja." The Prussian smiled brightly back. He moved and swept the blond off his feet closing the door. He laughed pressing a kiss to Gilbert's collarbone. He always forgot the albino could pick him up. He should know since they both lifted patients everyday.

Gilbert carried him to the couch and sat down with him. The pair laid down and cuddled up together with a blanket. Matthew hummed happily at the warmth as the Prussian kissed him again. He always felt safe and at ease in his arms.

"I'm ready for a nap." The albino said through a yawn. They were both sleepy with a full belly.

"Me too." The Canadian mumbled. They didn't even bother to turn the tv on. Both of them fell asleep quickly.

\-----❄️"I don’t feel like looking for a quote to go here."❄️-----

A few months later...

Matthew hummed watching the traffic go by. They were sitting parked in a parking lot waiting for their next call. It had been a pretty busy morning. He was happy to have a bit of down time.

The pair were still dating and everything was okay. They had only had one fight. The Prussian had gone out drinking again and called him for help. Matthew hadn't gone with him since he didn't drink and Kumajirou had a check up the next day. The blond wasn't too happy to get the call and have to go pick him up. He dumped him on to the couch instead of taking him to bed with him. Gilbert had been a bit annoyed and agitated in the morning. He made an offhand comment that had pissed Matthew off. They argued and the albino stormed out. He was back less then twenty minutes later apologizing. The blond had sighed and accepted the apology. The Prussian barely drank since and the Canadian appreciated it.

The pair suddenly jumped as Gilbert's phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and smiled. He answered it. Matthew turned the radio down for him.

"Hallo, Ludwig." The Prussian hummed. The blond knew Ludwig was his brother. "Wie geht es?"

The Canadian only knew bits and pieces of German, mostly pet names, and had no idea what the two were talking about. Gilbert seemed happy and excited. They talked for a while before hanging up. The Prussian turned to him.

"Little brother has finally set a vedding date! I get to be his best man." Gilbert smiled brightly. He talked about his brother and his fiancé sometimes. He knew they had been high school sweethearts.

"That's awesome. Congratulations." Matthew smiled gently. 

"I can bring a plus one too. Vanna come?" The albino asked raising an eyebrow. "They're having it in Berlin."

The Canadian hesitated. He didn't like traveling or flying at all, but the last time he had gone anywhere was years ago. He was better now and Gilbert would be with him. He'd have to take time off when the Prussian did anyways. He was still nervous about it, but he wanted to meet the Prussian's family. 

"Okay, sure." Matthew smiled nervously. The albino bounced excitedly leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"I love jou, Birdie!" Gilbert smiled. The Canadian smiled back.

"Love you too, Gilly." The blond sighed.

"Vant does a best man even do?" The albino asked. Matthew shrugged.

"Don't you have to give a speech?" The Canadian asked. Gilbert shrugged too. "And do a bachelor party? And wedding shower? Are weddings different in Germany?"

"Nein, not really." The Prussian shook his head. "Bachelor party should be easy, I guess. Luddy isn't one for strippers or anything. Should probably just take him out to some nice bookstore that sells beer or something. Maybe dump some glitter on him."

"I'm sure he'd appreciate that." Matthew laughed. "Just make sure it's holo."

"The vedding isn't for almost a year. I've got time to vrite and figure things out." Gilbert shrugged. "It vould be awesome if we stayed there for a vhile. Make a vacation out of it."

"That would be nice." Matthew smiled. He'd never been to Germany before. "We'll have to turn in our vacation requests way ahead."

"Ja, ve've done a few twenty four shifts so ve've got some time in lieu. We haven't taken a vacation day in like vhat? A jear?" The Prussian asked and he nodded. "We probably have enough time built up to go for a month or longer!"

"We'll have to see how much we actually have and go from there." Matthew shrugged and the albino nodded excitedly. He hadn't been to Germany since he moved to Canada. He was excited to see his brother again and introduce him to his boyfriend.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

"Bye Gilly." Matthew sighed leaning over and kissing his temple. The pair had just finished a day shift and he was just dropping the albino off at his apartment. They had another day shift again tomorrow. "Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow? It's getting cold."

"Ja, of jou vouldn't mind." Gilbert hummed kissing him properly. 

"I never mind when it's you." The Canadian smiled. The albino smiled back. He sighed and opened the truck door. "Au revoir, Gilly. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Birdie. I love jou!" Gilbert smiled.

"Love you too." Matthew said as the Prussian closed the door. He watched to make sure he got inside before he started towards home. He was ready to eat and go to bed. 

The blond hummed to himself as he drove. There was almost no traffic and he got home quickly. He blinked in surprise seeing another car in his driveway. He noticed the American license plate and knew who was there. He smiled spotting his brother sitting on his doorstep.

"Mattie!" Alfred yelled immediately hug tackling him as soon as he got out of his truck. Matthew laughed and hugged him back. It wasn't often he saw his brother. "Where were you? I've been waiting for like nine hours!"

"I was at work Al." The blond said. The American looked confused. "My shifts are twelve hours. Sometimes twenty four."

"That's crazy." Alfred shook his head. The Canadian rolled his eyes as they walked up to the door. He opened it and they stepped inside. The American was immediately attacked by a cloud. "Hello Kuma!"

Matthew laughed as Alfred laid on the floor. Kumajirou climbed on to him and licked his face. He rolled his eyes and took his boots and jacket off. He walked into the kitchen leaving his brother and dog in the hallway. Kumajirou came running as soon as he heard his food. Alfred wasn't too far behind.

"Are you hungry?" The Canadian asked setting his phone and keys on the counter.

"Is that even a question, bro?" Alfred asked raising an eyebrow. Matthew laughed and pulled out the ingredients to make pancakes. "How have you been dude?"

"Good." The Canadian hummed. Alfred smiled. He could tell something was different about his brother. He seemed a lot happier than the last time he saw him. "What are you doing way up here?"

"Oh! There's a big game convention here over the next few days. Technically here for work." Alfred shrugged. He noticed his brothers phone kept buzzing. He was curious, but Kumajirou came over and nudged him. He smiled and pet the dog. He couldn't say no to him. "You're so floofy! I should get a pup."

"Maybe you'll actually get some exercise then." Matthew commented as he brought the finished pancakes over. 

"Hey!" Alfred laughed. "You don't need to be sassy Mattie."

"It's not sassy if it's true." The Canadian smirked giving his brother a fork and knife. 

Matthew poured his own syrup before handing the bottle to Alfred. He grabbed the milk and his medication before sitting back down. The blond noticed his phone had notifications and checked them as he took his pills. He smiled seeing it was Gilbert sending him a selfie of him and Gilbird. He didn't notice Alfred had been watching him. 

The pair sat and ate quietly. The Canadian was starving from work and scarfed down his food quickly. He was still hungry and grabbed some strawberries from the fridge. Matthew realized he should tell his brother about his boyfriend while he was here. Alfred hadn't brought it up yet so Francis probably hadn't told them. Their family communication wasn't good.

The blond was a bit nervous to tell Alfred. His brother was very protective of him. He never liked anyone he dated because he thought they weren't good enough for him. Alfred always worried that he'd start to depend on someone and if they left it would hurt him. He didn't want his brother to go back to the way he used to be. 

The American could remember how Matthew had been when they were younger. He always hid from everyone, it wasn't because he was shy. Alfred knew his brother wasn't shy. He asked the Canadian about it and why he was always so fidgety. Matthew was confused. He explained what he was feeling and didn't realize that not everyone had it too. He tried to get him to go to a doctor, but the blond convinced him to leave it for now.

Alfred kept a close eye on him over the next few months. He hoped that now they talked he would get better, but he didn't. The American talked with their Dads, but they brushed it off as nothing. Matthew did the same saying he was fine. Alfred knew better. He had literally dragged his brother to see a doctor. He told her everything the Canadian did. The doctor asked if it was true and Matthew nodded. The American was happy his bro was finally admitting he needed help. Things had slowly gotten better after their doctor’s visit.

"Al." The Canadian started getting his brothers attention. Alfred raised an eyebrow. The pair had moved and were sitting on the couch. "I met someone. We've been dating for almost a year."

"What?!" The American demanded. "How old are they? What's their name? What do they look like? Do they treat you well? What's their job? Where do they live? Why haven't you told me?"

"Slow down Alfie." Matthew sighed. Kumajirou came over and rested his head on his lap. "His names Gilbert. He's our age. He lives a few blocks over and he treats me very well. I really love him". He sighed with a smile. "I didn't tell you because I know how you react."

"I just want the best for you." Alfred said and the Canadian smiled. He could tell his brother was happy. It had been a long time since he saw him like this. "Gilbert huh? A whole year? How did you meet?"

"Almost a year." Matthew smiled gently. "We met at work. My old partner moved and he replaced her. We were friends and started dating a few months later."

"Do you have a pic?" Alfred asked. "I want to know who I'm looking for if he hurts you." The Canadian rolled his eyes and showed him the photo Gilbert sent him earlier. "I know it's not about looks with you, but he looks weird and scary."

"Alfred! Don't be mean." Matthew said. "He's beautiful."

"We clearly have different tastes." The American smiled and the blond rolled his eyes. "I don't like him and I haven't even met him, but he does seem to make you happy. I'll trust him... for now. If he does anything, you better tell me. I'll kick his ass for you!"

"Yeah, alright." Matthew rolled his eyes. 

"Have you told Dad or Papa?" Alfred asked.

"Papa knows. He visited when Gil was over." The Canadian said. "Dad doesn't know unless Papa told him. I haven't called him in a while."

"You don't call any of us often." The American pointed out. 

"I know. I don't want to bug you guys. I know your busy." Matthew admitted. Alfred jumped up and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm never to busy for you little bro!" The American said. "You never bug any of us."

"I'm older than you, Alfie." The Canadian pointed out with a smirk. Alfred just sighed.

"By like three hours!" The American grumbled crossing his arms. Matthew just laughed lightly.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Months later...

"Vacation?" Jaclyn ask seeing the form. Matthew smiled nervously and nodded. She laughed lightly. "You've never been on vacation before!"

The couple had figured out how long they wanted to stay in Germany. They had over a month of vacation days built up, but decided to just go for a month. Matthew was the one to turn in their forms since he knew their boss longer. They were done their day shift and he was just turning it in.

"Yeah. It's been a while." The Canadian said scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, I've got no problem with it." She shrugged signing both of their forms and handing them back.

"Thank you." Matthew hummed. She smiled and he turned to leave. 

"Wait, Matt." Jaclyn said. He paused and looked back. "Are you and Gilbert together?"

The blond blushed at the question. He was nervous to answer, but he had to be truthful. "Yeah, we're dating." He said biting his lip.

"Knew it!" Jaclyn smiled. "Linda owes me twenty bucks!" Matthew laughed lightly and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, it's fine by the way. Just be responsible, I know you will be."

"Of course." Matthew smiled. She dismissed him and he went back out to where Gilbert was waiting nervously. The Prussian looked up at him and he smiled. "She said yes."

"Awesome!" The albino bounced excitedly. "Ich liebe dich, Birdie!"

"Je t'aime aussi." The blond replied with a smile. Gilbert smiled brightly. The pair started walking out towards the truck. Matthew hummed quietly as he drove home. Kumajirou was there to greet them at the door. Gilbird wasn't too far behind.

The pair had been dating for little over a year. Gilbert had moved in a couple months ago. His lease had been up on his apartment and the Canadian asked him if he wanted to move in with him. The albino had been excited and accepted. The pair had been a bit nervous to introduce their pets. 

Matthew had been worried that Kumajirou would try to eat the bird or something. He always kept an eye on one of them until he saw the pair curled up together. Gilbird loved to sit on Kumajirou's head as he walked around. It was adorable.

"I guess we should start packing." The Prussian said once they finished supper.

"We aren't going for two months!" Matthew said raising an eyebrow.

"Ja, but ve're going for a vhole month. Lots of stuff to pack." Gilbert said and the blond shrugged.

"I guess it would be easier to pack a bit everyday then to wait until last minute." The Canadian said and the albino nodded in agreement. Gilbert leaned over and kissed his cheek. Matthew smiled. "We'll start tomorrow. I'm ready for bed."

"Ja, me too." The Prussian yawned. 

The blond smirked and easily picked him up. He carried him along into the bedroom with Kumajirou and Gilbird not too far behind. Their pets jumped up onto the bed as they changed. Gilbert always slept shirtless now. Matthew was happy he felt comfortable around him. He still loved to kiss his scars and remind him that he loved everything about him.

The Prussian laid down and opened his arms for him. The Canadian smiled and laid down with him. Gilbert wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek. Matthew hummed happily tucking his head under the albino's chin. Kumajirou and Gilbird were curled up at their feet. The pair fell asleep quickly.

\-----❄️"Nope."❄️----- 

Two months later...

"Ready Birdie?" Gilbert asked excitedly. Matthew bit his lip and nodded. The pair had just got back from dropping Kumajirou and Gilbird off at the pet sitter for the month.

"Yeah." The Canadian said. He sounded unsure. He was absolutely nervous and terrified, but he was excited too. The albino leaned over and kissed his cheek. Matthew sighed with a small smile. "I'll be okay."

"I know jou vill be." Gilbert hummed. "I'll be vith jou so of course jou'll be okay!"

The blond smiled at that. The Prussian grabbed their suitcases and he helped him load them into the truck. They had been dating for over a year and a half and Matthew couldn't be happier. He was planning on asking Gilbert to marry him this trip. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life with anyone else. Getting a ring and trying to hide it in their luggage had been a struggle, but he hoped it would be worth it.

The pair got in and Matthew drove. His nerves bubbled up as soon as they got to the airport. He still didn't like big buildings. He was nervous and stressed to go through customs too. He was constantly fidgeting and biting his lip. Gilbert gave him a reassuring smile and held his hand.

"Don't worry, Birdie." The albino stood on his tip toes to kiss his cheek. 

"You're telling a very anxious person to not worry." Matthew grumbled. "It doesn't work that way."

"I know, but if jou can stay completely calm vhen saving someone's life, jou can get through customs." Gilbert said and the Canadian sighed. 

The albino put an arm around his waist and he leaned into his side. Matthew felt a bit better at the touch, but the nerves were nowhere near gone. The Canadian knew that everything would be fine, but he still couldn't stop the worry, nothing could fully. The pair checked in and had their bags checked. They went through customs and everything went smoothly. The pair sat at the gate waiting to board.

"Vhat some, Birdie?" Gilbert asked getting his attention. He offered him some of the muffin he was snacking on.

"No thanks." Matthew shook his head. "I'm alright."

The blond was still to anxious to eat. He was trying to hide his nerves, but he knew the Prussian knew. He had started chattering on about everything. The Canadian listened to keep his mind occupied. 

Gilbert taught him a bit of German as they waited. His pronunciation was terrible and it made the albino laugh which made him laugh. They knew bits and pieces of each other's languages and both liked to learn more. They knew pet names and a few other phrases. The Prussian kept him talking and distracted until they boarded. 

Matthew wasn't really nervous about flying, but he didn't like being stuck somewhere with no option to leave. He knew that Gilbert was there and he would be just fine, but he was still anxious about it. Medication only did so much for him. He knew without it what he was feeling now would be so much worse.

The pair found their seats and settled in for the flight. He was fine through take off, but the blond was still fidgeting and biting his lip. They picked a movie to watch. The Canadian wasn't really able to focus on it. The Prussian smiled taking his hands and kissing his cheek. Matthew gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm okay Gilly." The Canadian said. "I'm pretty used to this feeling."

"I know, but I still vant to be here for jou." Gilbert hummed kissing him on the temple. "I love jou, Birdie."

"Thank you." The blond smiled. He felt a bit better with every touch and kind word the Prussian gave him. "I love you too."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Gilbert had fallen asleep watching the movie. Matthew didn't mind. The Prussian had his head on his shoulder as he snored quietly. He still had his hands in his. The Canadian was a bit more relaxed watching the albino sleep. He looked so peaceful and relaxed. He really wanted to reach out and trace his jaw or run his hands through his hair, but he didn't want to wake him up.

Matthew closed his eyes trying to fall asleep too. He hadn't realized that he fell asleep until Gilbert gently nudged him awake. The Canadian was barely awake as they landed. He was still half asleep as they waited for their layover. The anxiety and stress had taken a lot out of him. The Prussian thought he was adorable when he was tired. Their next flight was on time as well. Matthew fell asleep almost immediately after they took off.

Gilbert kissed him awake and the blond groaned. "Ve're here, Vogel." He hummed kissing his cheek.

The Canadian smiled tiredly and leaned into him as they landed. They got off the plane and went to find their luggage before going through German customs. He wasn't to nervous anymore; he was just tired. He stuck close to Gilbert as he talked with the rental car people. Matthew only picked out a few words he understood in their conversation. He loved listening to the albino speak German.

"Ready, Birdie?" The Prussian asked excitedly as they found their car. The blond was more awake now.

"Yeah." The Canadian hummed happily. He was more relaxed now that they were there. He helped Gilbert load their luggage into the car before they were off. The albino drove since he knew where to go.

The pair were staying with Ludwig and his fiancé for two weeks until the wedding. After the newlyweds were gone on their honeymoon for two weeks. The couple would be house and dog sitting for them. They didn't mind, it was better than staying in a hotel room for a month. Matthew was a bit nervous to meet Ludwig. He wanted Gilbert's only family to like him. Luckily, they didn't have to deal with their adopted parents. Both of the brothers had cut them out of their lives once they moved out.

"Excited?" The Prussian asked getting his attention as he drove.

"Yes, a bit nervous too." Matthew said with a small smile. 

"Don't vorry, Luddy vill like jou!" Gilbert said reassuringly. "He's a bit intimidating because he's big and pretty stoney, but he's just a huge teddy bear."

The Prussian pulled into a driveway and looked excitedly over at him. He leaned over and kissed him before hopping out of the car. Matthew laughed as his boyfriend skipped around to open his door. He smiled and kissed him as a thanks. Gilbert took his hand and lead him to the front door. He knocked and they waited until the it opened.

"Hallo west!" The Prussian yelled immediately pulling his brother into a hug. For a little brother Ludwig was big. He was taller than the albino with blond hair and blue eyes. He was pretty intimidated by him.

"Velcome back, Gilbert." The German smiled as they stepped back. He looked over to Matthew and gave him a small smile.

"This is Matthew." Gilbert smiled proudly putting an arm around his waist. "My boyfriend."

"Hallo, it's nice to meet you. I'm Ludwig." The German said extending his hand. The Canadian took and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you too." Matthew said with a smile.

"Come in, Feli's making some pasta." Ludwig gestured for them to follow. The pair stepped inside and followed him into the kitchen.

"Mattie?!" Feliciano bounced excitedly pulling him into a hug. Matthew smiled and hugged back. "It's been so long! How are you?"

"I'm good!" The Canadian hummed. He was surprised to see his old friend. The pair of brothers were looking at them confused. "How have you been?"

"Amazing." The Italian smiled brightly.

"Vait, jou know each other?" Ludwig asked and the two nodded.

"Si. My Father was his Dad's cover artist for his books." Feliciano explained. 

"We use to play together when we were little when they worked." Matthew smiled. 

"Wow, small vorld." Gilbert said with a gentle smile. They all nodded. 

The pair of brothers started to catch up while the Canadian helped Feliciano with the cooking. After a while a huge black German Shepard came into the kitchen. She immediately went over to the Italian and whined. Feliciano shook his head and wiggled his finger at her. She noticed the new people and jumped up on Matthew. The blond smiled and pet her. She went over and sniffed Gilbert before Ludwig smiled and picked the dog up like a baby. He told them her name was Hannah.

The Canadian had been intimidated by the big German, but not anymore. His nerves about meeting them were gone and his nerves from traveling were gone. He felt a lot better and at ease now that they were there. The hard part was over and he could settle in. 

They sat and had supper. Matthew was really hungry since he hadn't eaten since they left Canada. After supper the two blonds started talking about their dogs. Ludwig said he should have brought Kumajirou along. The Canadian said maybe next time. Gilbert beamed when he said that. He was happy at the possibility of a next time. He was happy his little brother and boyfriend were getting along too.

"I guess we should get stuff out of the car." The albino said. 

Matthew nodded and they stood up. Ludwig and Feliciano came to help. They really didn't bring too much with them. They just had two suitcases between them. The Canadian thought they were over packed, but Gilbert thought they were under packed. The other couple lead them to the guest room and left them to unpack for the night.

"Told jou Ludwig vould like jou." The albino said kissing him behind the ear as he put stuff away. He draped himself over the blond. Matthew laughed lightly reaching back and cupping his jaw. "Vhat do jou think so far?"

"I think I was worrying too much." The Canadian said turning in his arms. He leaned down and kissed him. "But I almost always do."

"I still love jou." Gilbert hummed kissing him again. Matthew smiled into it wrapping his arms around the Prussian's waist pulling him close. "That's one thing jou don't need to vorry about."

"I know." The blond kissed his forehead. He knew he could be difficult to deal with when he was anxious. "I love you too."

"Vhen do jou need to take jour medication?" Gilbert asked.

"Not until midnight." Matthew sighed. 

The Canadian normally took it with supper, but with the difference in time zones it wasn't until later. He could move it a head, but it would take some time and when he got home, he'd have to migrate it back. 

The blond smiled down at him kissing his nose. Gilbert smiled brightly and kissed him again. They stepped back and changed into pyjamas. Matthew hummed watching him. The Prussian caught him staring and smirked wiggling his hips. The Canadian just smiled and laughed. He loved seeing Gilbert in one of his oversized hoodies, he looked adorable. They crawled into the bed and cuddled up together. The blond set an alarm on his phone just encase he fell asleep.

Gilbert and him started to watch a vine compilation together to kill some time. Neither one of them were too tired, both of them had slept on the flight there. A few hours later Matthew took his medication and they decided to get some sleep. Or at least try too.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Their first few days in Germany had been quiet. Ludwig and Feliciano took the pair out and showed them around their neighbourhood. After he and Gilbert went out into the city. Matthew loved seeing all the history and the Prussian was happy to show and tell him about it. 

The Canadian sat and helped the albino write his speech. He had bits and pieces done before, but he had to put it all together. He did his best to help Gilbert, but it was in German so he could only do so much. The Prussian had got in contact with some of Ludwig's cop buddies to plan the bachelor party.

A few days later Lovino flew in. He was being his brother's best man too. He was surprised to see Matthew there and was happy to see him. They were at the wedding venue planning when he spotted the blond.

"Matt? What are-a you doing here?" The Italian asked confused. 

"I'm with Gil." The Canadian said with a small smile. The Prussian smiled proudly putting an arm around his waist. 

Matthew and Lovino had stayed friends for years after they stopped seeing each other. They had written to each other a lot. Their sarcasm bounced well off each other. Despite hardly seeing him, the Italian was his childhood best friend.

"You're-a dating the potato bastards’ brother?" Lovino asked with a laugh. The blond nodded while Gilbert looked a little offended. "I thought my brother had low standards!"

"Hey! I'm awesome!" The Prussian said. Matthew laughed lightly. 

"I'm not the one to judge that." Lovino shrugged. "Anyways, what have-a you been up to? We haven't written in years!"

"Yeah, we need to change that Lovi." Matthew said with a smile. They quickly exchanged phone numbers. "I didn't end up going through to be a doctor. I became a paramedic instead. Oh, and I moved back to Canada."

"Knew you would do that." The Italian smiled. "Paramedic? That's pretty close to a doctor."

"Not really." The blond shrugged. Gilbert migrated away to help his brother with something. "What about you?"

"Well, I've moved to Spain with my boyfriend. I'm still in school, going for psychology." Lovino said. "I want to understand why people are so stupid."

"I don't think that's possible." Matthew hummed. "But I guess you can try."

"How did you two meet?" The Italian asked crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. 

"We work together. He's my partner at work." The Canadian shrugged. "Why don't you like Ludwig?"

"It's not that-a I don't like him. I just want the best for Feli. I need to be a hard ass too keep Ludwig thinking he needs to impress me." Lovino explained. "Don't let Ludwig know, though." The Canadian smiled. He knew his brother would do the same thing. "How are your nerves?"

"Better." Matthew sighed. The Italian was one of the few people he told. He knew before he even went to a doctor. "It's still there, but I take medication now. It squashes it down for the most part."

"Finally went to a doctor then?" Lovino asked.

"Alfred dragged me to one." The Canadian said. "I still thought I was okay and that I could just deal with it. Alfred knew better."

"I'll have to thank your brother if I ever see him." The Italian hummed. 

Matthew smiled. Lovino was called away by his brother. Gilbert and Ludwig walked over to him. The albino hummed slipping an arm around his waist and kissed his cheek. The Canadian smiled and leaned into him.

"How did jou get Lovino to like jou? He hates everyone!" The Prussian said quietly.

"He doesn't hate everyone." Matthew rolled his eyes. Gilbert just shrugged. "He's just selective on who he tolerates."

Almost a week later the wedding happened. Everything went smoothly with Ludwig's meticulous planning. The Canadian loved seeing his boyfriend in a suit. Gilbert seemed to enjoy seeing him in one too. His speech had been received well as far as Matthew could tell. During the reception he spoke with a few people that knew Gilbert and got some good old stories about him. Especially the ones from his Austrian and Hungarian cousins. The Prussian had been embarrassed, but the blond enjoyed it. 

After a while, the albino asked him to dance. Matthew smiled and accepted. He was surprised that Gilbert actually knew how to ballroom dance. They had a bit of trouble deciding who should lead, but he let the Prussian do it. He was surprised when the Canadian dipped him. The albino had yelped and he laughed lightly. 

Later in the night, Lovino introduced them to his boyfriend. Antonio and Gilbert had become fast friends much to the Italian's slight annoyance. The pair drank a bit and talked as Matthew and Lovino caught up more. Feliciano came over after a while to drag his brother out to dance. Gilbert laughed seeing them and went to find his own brother. The Canadian laughed watching them and took a few photos. The albino came over again as the party finally ended. 

Most of the guests had left and it was just them, the newlyweds and a few family members. Ludwig handed Matthew the house keys knowing he'd probably take better care of them than a tipsy Prussian. The pair was leaving right away for their honeymoon.

"Have fun in Italy." The Canadian said with a bright smile.

"We definitely will!" Feliciano hummed leaning into Ludwig's side. The German smiled gently.

"Ve'll take care of the house and pupper." Gilbert said as Matthew put an arm around his waist. He was swaying slightly and leaned into the blond. "Don't vorry about anything. Ve've got it."

"I know jou vill." Ludwig said. "Although, jou need to send us photos of Hannah. Ve'll miss her."

"We will." Matthew promised. The German seemed a lot more at ease. The blond really missed Kumajirou and knew what he would feel. 

Ludwig looked at his watch and sighed. "We need to get going." He said.

Feliciano nodded and the four started to walk outside. They laughed seeing their car. All the groomsmen had decorated it while Gilbert and Lovino kept the pair occupied. It was one of the few things they agreed on doing. The German smiled and opened the door for his new husband. Feliciano smiled and thanked him before climbing in. Ludwig went around and got in the driver's side. The pair waved as they drove off.

"Jou got the keys, Birdie?" Gilbert slurred slightly. 

"Yes, house and car." Matthew hummed picking his boyfriend up. He didn't feel like watching him stumble to the car. He wasn't too drunk, but he was still tipsy. "I'm driving."

"Ja, I drank." The Prussian laughed. The blond didn't mind him drinking when he didn't get blackout drunk. Gilbert hummed kissing his jaw as he was carried. "Ich liebe dich, Vogel."

"I love you too, Gilly." The Canadian smiled gently kissing his forehead. He set him down and opened the car door for him. The albino flopped in and he went to the driver’s side. Matthew loosened his tie with a sigh as he started the car.

"I know I see jou in uniform a lot, but jou look hot in a suit." Gilbert smiled over at him. 

"Thank you." The blond smiled. "You look awesome in one too."

"I look like a penguin." The albino said and Matthew snorted. "Or a zebra."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

AN: This chap is gonna be more smut 

A few days later...

Matthew woke hearing a gasp and whine. He opened one eye seeing his boyfriend with the back of his head to him. He knew by the way he was laying on his stomach and the movement under the sheets what he was doing. It was even easier to tell by the noises he was trying to hide. The Canadian smiled listening to him for a moment. He knew it must have been morning judging by the light that was streaming into the room. 

After their first time together, Gilbert decided he really liked bottoming. The blond definitely didn't mind either way. He loved watching the albino squirm in pleasure underneath him. The Prussian had topped him a few times too. They had kept it mostly vanilla, but Matthew figured out Gilbert liked to be blindfolded. The albino knew the Canadian loved bringing maple syrup into the bedroom. He bought them some maple flavoured condoms and lube.

Matthew decided it was time to let the Prussian know he was awake. He slowly reached out under the sheets and found Gilbert's hand that he was using to finger himself. The albino jumped in surprise as the Canadian's other hand felt along his back moving downwards. He looked over and smiled seeing his boyfriend was finally awake.

"Morning." Matthew said. His voice was deep from sleep. Gilbert hummed moving his hand letting the blond in to him. He moaned pushing his hips back wanting his fingers to be deeper.

"Gott, jou're a heavy sleeper." The Prussian groaned. The Canadian smiled shifting to lean over him. He used his free hand to feel along his sides and over his ass. His other was already occupied by slowly fingering Gilbert. The albino was already completely naked; pants and underwear at the end of the bed under the covers. The blond wondered how he slept through that much movement. "I've been fingering myself for like tventy minutes."

"You could have woken me up." Matthew said pushing and finding his prostate. Gilbert moaned his name loudly and the blond leaned over him pressing kisses on to his shoulders.

"Never a good idea to vake a sleeping bear." The Prussian said pushing his hips back. Gilbert smirked back at him. The Canadian leaned down and lazily kissed him. He was still only half awake.

"What got you all worked up this morning?" Matthew asked raising an eyebrow. It wasn't often he woke up to a horny albino. He definitely didn't mind when he did though.

"I had a pretty awesome dream." Gilbert hummed happily. The blond leaned down smiling as he kissed him again. The Prussian laughed lightly as they broke apart. "It vas a bit veird though. Jou somehow tied me up vith maple taffy and fucked me vith a spatula. Then jou fucked me normally, but jou came maple syrup."

"I don't know about the taffy or coming syrup." Matthew smiled pushing his finger against the albino's prostate earning a gasp. He leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Could definitely use a spatula. I wouldn't mind tying you up and playing. A spatula would make a nice crop too."

"Hmmmm. Kinky." Gilbert smiled leaning and kissing him again. He turned over and tangled his fingers in the blond’s night shirt. 

The Canadian shifted his focus from the albino's ass to his member. He ran his thumb over the head earning a squeak from the Prussian underneath him. He bucked his hips into Matthew's hand with a grunt. The tip was already wet with and leaking precum. The blond smiled and kissed along his neck to his collar bone. He kissed along his chest pausing to focus on his nipples. Gilbert laughed tangling his hands in the Canadian's hair. His nipples were pretty sensitive. He smiled as the albino arched into his touch. 

"Ahh~ Birdie!" The Prussian moaned as he started to move downwards again. Matthew rewet his fingers again with spit not wanting to bother finding the lube. He pushed two into Gilbert before taking his member in his mouth. The albino gasped pulling at his hair. "If jou keep doing that I'm going to come."

"That's the point." Matthew said around the Prussian's member. Gilbert groaned biting his lip trying to hold back a while longer. It was hard, especially when the Canadian's nimble fingers easily found that little bundle of nerves. He hummed happily around Gilbert's member. The albino gasped crying out as he came in the blond’s mouth. Matthew happily licked up and swallowed every drop. He pulled back a strand of spit and cum connecting his lips and the Prussian's member. "I can never get enough of you."

The Canadian moved up and kissed him gently. "My turn Vogel." Gilbert hummed putting his hands on his chest after they broke apart swapping their positions. He immediately pushed up Matthew's shirt and felt along his stomach mussels.

"You don't have to Gil." The blond said. The Prussian smiled and rolled his eyes pushing his shirt up higher. He sat up so Gilbert could take it off.

"I vant to." The albino smiled kissing him. He bit his lip asking for entrance. He let him in and fought for dominance. Matthew let him win as Gilbert suddenly palmed him through his pants. The Canadian groaned pulling away biting his lip. "Besides, I still vant jou to fuck me."

"You'll have to wake me up a bit first." The blond smirked. The Prussian smiled pulling his underwear and pyjama pants down. 

"I'd say jou're pretty avake." Gilbert hummed as his member sprung forward. 

Matthew laughed lightly and the albino gave him a lick. He shivered and gasped at the touch. The Prussian hummed happily licking the tip before swallowing him whole. The blond’s fingers tangled in Gilbert's hair and he moaned his name. He tugged on the albino's hair and he hummed around his member. 

"Baise, Gil." The Canadian groaned. The Prussian knew he was getting close and pulled back. Matthew whined at the loss of contact and Gilbert laughed lightly. The albino turned over and raised his hips for him. The Canadian hummed at the sight. "Dieu, tu es belle. Absolument magnifique." 

The Prussian looked back and smiled at him. He loved when Matthew spoke French. The blond leaned over and kissed his back and shoulders. Gilbert hummed happily as the Canadian kissed him and ran his hands along his sides and over his ass. Matthew reached up to the night stand looking for a condom. He felt around, but couldn't find one.

"We're out of condoms." The blond grumbled sitting back.

"That's okay. Ve're both clean." Gilbert shrugged pulling him down for a kiss. 

"If you're sure." The Canadian said as they broke apart. The albino nodded quickly pushing his hips back against him.

"Ja! Please Birdie." The Prussian whined. Matthew smiled and lined himself up. Gilbert hummed and he rubbed his member over his entrance. He grabbed the lube and squirted a bit on himself and onto the albino's hole. "Ah! That's cold!"

"Sorry." Matthew hummed slowly pushing in. The albino gasped and moaned burring his face in the covers. The blond paused once he bottomed out giving his partner a moment to adjust. He peppered more kisses to his shoulders and neck. "Je t'aime."

"Agh~ ich liebe dich auch." Gilbert breathed. 

The Canadian smiled finding the Prussian's hands and tangled their fingers together. The albino squeezed his hands telling him to move. Matthew started moving at a slow pace. Gilbert moved his hips to meet each thrust. The Prussian was gasping and moaning with every movement. He never tried to keep quiet and the blond loved hearing those sounds.

"Schneller, Vogel, bitte." The albino groaned squeezing his hand. 

Matthew smiled picking up his pace. He angled himself quickly finding Gilbert's prostate. The Prussian cried out in pleasure throwing his head back. The blond sloppily kissed him biting his lip asking for entrance. The albino let him in and let him win dominance. Matthew hummed happily exploring his mouth. Gilbert gasped and broke away from him.

"I'm close." The Prussian groaned as the blond kissed him again. "Jou feel so good."

"Inside?" The Canadian asked lightly nibbling on the shell of his ear. The albino jumped in surprise arching his back.

"Ja, bitte." Gilbert moaned. "Deep inside."

Matthew hummed in confirmation capturing his lips again. He picked up his pace again as the Prussian broke away. He gasped and squirmed underneath him squeezing his hand. He tightened around the blond as he came with a grunt. The Canadian kept moving biting his lip as he was sent over the edge too. Gilbert let out another moan as he felt Matthew spill deep inside of him.

"Ich liebe dich, I love jou." The albino said. The blond smiled leaning down and kissing him gently.

"I love you too." Matthew hummed kissing him behind the ear. He pulled out slowly and flopped down next to the Prussian. "We'll have to have a shower before we go anywhere today."

"Hmmm." Gilbert hummed crawling and resting his head on the blond’s chest. He kept his hips flat so none of Matthew's cum would leak out. "That felt awesome. I feel so full."

The Canadian smiled and pressed a kiss into his hair. He put an arm loosely around his waist. Gilbert smiled happily up at him and he couldn't help, but kiss him again.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

"Vell, I guess we should get up." Gilbert groaned. Matthew sighed and nodded. "I'm sticky. We need a shower."

"Yeah." The Canadian sighed. He stood up and reached down picking the albino up. The Prussian yelped and laughed as he was thrown over the blond’s shoulder. He smiled at the view he was getting. He smirked and poked his butt cheek. "Gil!" Matthew laughed.

"Vhat? I like jour butt!" Gilbert laughed poking him again. "It's a vork of art!"

The Canadian just rolled his eyes. He carried him into the bathroom that was connected to their room. He set him down in the shower and stepped in behind him. Gilbert turned on the water for them. They both hummed happily at its warmth. The pair took their time shampooing each others hair. Matthew melted at the albino's touch almost falling asleep standing up. Gilbert had laughed kissing him to keep him awake.

"Jou're so cute, Birdie." The Prussian smiled pressing a kiss to his collarbone. The blond smiled lazily. They got out and got dressed. Gilbert had taken his hoodie from yesterday to wear. Matthew raised his eyebrow wondering why he wanted the dirty clothes. "It smells nice, just like jou."

"Alright." The Canadian shrugged kissing his cheek grabbing a new hoodie. The albino took his hand and pulled him out to the kitchen. Hannah looked up and hopped off the couch. She trotted over to them and Matthew pet her. "We'll go out soon, girl."

Hannah huffed and went back over to the couch. Gilbert followed her and took a few photos of her as he scratched her belly. He sent them to his brother and heard the blond call for the German Shepard. Her ears flicked to his direction before jumping up and running into the kitchen. The Canadian put food in her bowl and she started to scarf it down. He looked up smiling as Gilbert came up to him.

"Missing Kuma?" The Prussian asked. Matthew sighed and nodded. He pulled him into a hug. "I miss him and Gilbird too."

"I still can't believe that you named a bird 'Gilbird.'" The Canadian snorted. He always laughed when he said it out loud. "If we have children are you going to want to name one Gilkid?"

"Hey, that's actually not that bad." Gilbert said thinking about it. Matthew just groaned and his boyfriend laughed. "I'm kidding! But really, don't let me name important things."

"I won't." The blond laughed. Hannah finished her breakfast and pawed at them. "Okay, girl. Just give us a few minutes."

The dog seemed to understand and trotted off. The pair were planning on going out for a picnic. There was a beautiful park a few streets over from Ludwig and Feliciano's house. The couple started to pack a bag. They filled it full of junk food and a bit of fruit.

Matthew snuck off saying he had to go to the bathroom, but grabbed his ring box instead. He'd been waiting to ask. He was still nervous that the Prussian would say no. He wanted to ask today and get it over with. It had been weighing on him the last few days. He loved Gilbert and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He hoped he'd say yes. The Canadian didn't know why he would say no, but he was still anxious.

The blond hummed to himself as he went back out to the kitchen. Gilbert looked up and smiled brightly seeing him. 

"Ready?" The Prussian bounced excitedly. 

Matthew smiled and nodded. The albino picked up their bag while he whistled for Hannah. The Shepard came quickly and he clipped on her leash and they started towards the park. Hannah was very well trained and walked with them instead of pulling him along. 

It was a beautiful day. It was warm, but not too warm. It was perfect hoodie weather. There were a few fluffy white clouds in the sky and a gentle breeze blowing. Matthew hummed happily at the sun on his skin. 

The pair lazily walked to the park. There was no one else there since it was a late Tuesday morning. Most people were at work. The park was a big open field with a cluster of trees growing beside a small pond. 

Matthew let Hannah off her leash to run around. She barked eagerly nudging his side wanting to play. Gilbert tossed him a frisbee they packed and he caught it. The Shepard barked and the Canadian threw it for her. She chased after it and easily caught it. The Prussian smiled watching his handsome boyfriend play with the dog. He took some photos of them. He intended of getting more pictures for his brother, but most of them ended up being of Matthew. He smiled gently at them.

Gilbert shook his head watching them. He picked up their bag and went over to the trees. The albino started to set up their picnic. He called Matthew over once he was finished. The Canadian jogged over with Hannah on his heals. He sat down next to the Prussian and kissed his cheek.

"Looks good." The blond hummed seeing the treats. 

Gilbert smiled picking up a muffin and splitting it with him. Hannah sat patiently next to them occasionally pawing at Matthew's arm. He sighed and gave her a few blueberries. The Shepard ate them happily before going to sniff around. She wouldn't go too far from the pair. 

The couple sat, ate and talked. The Canadian yawned picking at some razz berries. He was stuffed with pastries and fruit. Gilbert hummed laying back with his arms behind his head in the grass looking up at the sky. Matthew smiled laying back with him copying his pose. Hannah came over and settled at their feet.

"It's beautiful out." The Canadian hummed.

"Not as beautiful as jou, Birdie." The albino smiled over at him. Matthew blushed and smiled back. 

"You're so cheesy Gilly." The blond sighed. Gilbert smiled brightly. "I love you so much."

"I love jou too, Matthew." The Prussian hummed reaching over and brushed some hair out of his eyes. He loved the albino's gentle touch. 

Matthew thought about what he had in his pocket and what he was planning on asking today. The blond took a deep breath gathering his confidence. He rolled onto his stomach propping himself up with his elbows and rested his chin on one hand.

"Gilbert?" The Canadian started. He smiled nervously.

"Ja?" Gilbert looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Will you marry me?" Matthew asked nervously. 

The Prussian's eyes widened in surprise. A smile spread across his face. "I vas planning on asking jou that today too." He laughed lightly. 

"Really?" The Canadian asked. Gilbert nodded and pulled a small box out of his pocket. He pulled his own out and they both laughed. All of Matthew's nerves and worries were completely gone.

"So? I'm guessing it's a yes?" The Prussian asked hopefully. 

"Yes!" Matthew said excitedly. Gilbert smiled brightly pulling him down and kissing him. They broke apart and rested their foreheads together. "Je t'aime."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Vogel." The albino said bringing him down for another kiss. The pair sat up together and put their rings on each others finger. Gilbert slipped an arm around his waist and he leaned into his side. Neither one of them could be happier.

AN: Done! Not much paramedicing towards the end unfortunately. Oh well. Not sure if I would do a sequel to this. Maybe older them with kids or something, idk.

Finished writing on November 29th 2018  
Finished editing on December 1st 2018


End file.
